Love and Attraction
by JackofAllAnimeandBatman
Summary: Kamaria Parker, younger sister to Tej Parker, was an illegal street fighter and genius engineer. Luke Hobbs is an old testament, do it by the book, DSS agent. Kamaria Parker is a free spirited woman; while Luke Hobbs is serious man. They couldn't be more different, but you can't fight fate and you certainly can't fight attraction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a oneshot...for now….I might do a full story on Luke Hobbs as soon as my other stories are finished. (I edit this story a lot. Lol) This would just be a prequel. I just really had to get these thoughts about him out lol. I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know if you want me to turn this into a story! Kamaria's name is pronounced (Kuh-Mar-E-Uh) kind of different sounding then Maria (Muh-Re-Uh). Last, the Kai (Kamaria's ex) mentioned is just like Han Cho Bai from Red 2 in both personality and looks just to let you all know because he'll be back. (; HEAVY LEMON: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE EXPLICIT CONTENT!**

* * *

*Normal POV*

Kamaria Parker was a beautiful light skin, black woman; high cheekbones, soft jaw that gave her a sweet face, hourglass figure, medium bust, and an ass that would put any man in danger. She got it all from her momma; a fact Roman Pierce and Han Lue made sure she knew. This was her first time meeting them, and they weren't giving her very good impressions.

"God damn, baby." Roman said pretending to faint. "You got a license for all that ass." Sharp honey brown eyes narrowed through a pair of louboutin sunglasses. She was accustomed to the comments and stares; especially since she wore sundresses often. She wasn't going to tolerate lewd comments during her time in Rio.

"Ignore him...I'm Han, beautiful." Now, it was the player's turn to try and win her over. Kamaria rolled her eyes hard enough to give herself a full blown headache. _Men._

"Si, si. Muy bonita, mami." An unfamiliar man mumbled to his friend that had dreadlocks, who nodded in agreement. The Spanish definitely catching her attention.

"Gracias." She answered with a small smile. She was a fan of different cultures and languages. She was well versed in a few languages; Spanish being one of them.

"Ignore _all of them,_ sis." Kamaria sighed in relief upon hearing her older brother's voice. "Tej!" She practically squealed in happiness, dropping her duffel bag to run into her brother's arms. She completely missed Rome and Han mouthing 'damn' as they watched her ass when she ran, however, Tej definitely didn't miss it.

"Cut that shit out. This is my _baby_ sister." Kamaria pulled away from him with a smirk. "I'm not that little anymore, Tej." She laughed out throwing her arm around his waist.

"Damn right your not, baby girl." Rome said licking his lips. Tej was ready to give an angry retort until Brian cut in. "Little Miss. Mari is all grown up!"

"Bri, it's good to see you." Kamaria flashed her pretty smile at Brian which he returned. He pulled her into a hug while Rome's jaw dropped. "What the hell!? I want one!" Rome complained loudly making everyone laugh except Gisele.

"Oh! Mari this is my beautiful girlfriend, Mia." Mia stepped up to Kamaria with a warm smile. They had both heard a lot about each other, and talked often over the phone when Kamaria wasn't keeping in touch with Brian or Tej.

"It's so nice to finally put a face to a name!" Kamaria said enthusiastically hugging Mia while she laughed at how happy she was. "Likewise! This is my brother, Dominic." Mia turned as Dominic Toretto stepped in front of Kamaria.

Kamaria was a little taken aback by his size. Kamaria was a sucker for muscles, and she was a little thing of 5'4, 5'9 in her wedges, she was obsessed with men far taller than herself. Dominic Toretto was damn near making her sweat.

"Dom." He said simply, just making sure she knew what to call him, he pulled her into a hug the same way Brian did.

' _Sweet Jesus, his body is sinful.'_ Kamaria shook the thought away immediately. "Any family of Tej's is family of ours." He smirked down at her, pulling away from the hug, but keeping his arm draped over her shoulders.

"You barely said three words to her, and she's already melting." Han said practically grinning. "Oh, no Mari not another one!" Brian said laughing loudly with Tej. Kamaria covered her face with her hands making an annoyed sound.

"Another one?" Gisele questioned finally taking interest in the conversation. "Mari, this is Gisele." Dom introduced the two females, they sized each other up before nodding to each other. Everyone was a little thrown off by their odd greeting.

"Mari, this is Rico Santos and Tego Leo." Brian said with a teasing smile, to which Kamaria frowned in annoyance at his smile. "Rico and Tego, this is Tej's younger sister Kamaria Parker." The two men shook her hand, Rico lingering and winking at her. Kamaria rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Okay about those other ones, Mari, has a _huge_ attraction to big gu-"

"Alright! Enough about Kamaria's past relationships. How about we get to why you called me here, Tej." Kamaria cut her eyes at her brother and Brian. They missed the look she gave them because of her dark sunglasses. She rolled her eyes, and removed them so she could glare freely. She tucked them on top of her box braids, the braids up in a bun to keep them off of her neck in the Rio heat.

Rico whistled making her look at him. "What?" Kamaria questioned with a frown. "Those eyes...you tryna kill a brotha'!" Rome said grinning, and Kamaria actually laughed.

"Okay, I'm with Kamaria before Rome continues with his weak pickup lines. Why'd you call us here, Dom?" Tej put an end to Rome's flirting, Kamaria looked at her older brother with a look full of mirth.

"I guess we'll come back to the 'other ones' comment later. We brought you here to do a job." Dom said leaving Mia and Mari's to go to a table to show all of them a display. He then began rattling off what each of them was good at after Rome's little rant skipping over Kamaria.

"Hey Dom, what's Mari good at?" Han asked eyeing Mari to assess her. Dom smirked looking over at Tej who shook his head, and Brian who had a knowing smile. "If there is ever a fight involved, Mari, is your go to girl." Dom said proudly. Mari knew he had never seen her fight, yet he had so much faith in her abilities. She blushed slightly at his confidence in her.

"Her? Fight? You've gotta be kidding me. No offense, baby girl, you're just…"

"Just what? Too pretty. I'm sure if you looked close enough you can see that my nose has been broken multiple times. Everything about my body I use as a weapon." Kamaria explained lightly. It had been two years since her last fight, three years since she had to fight for money. That time gap didn't mean she was out of practice though…

"Damn right, every part of that beautiful body is a weapon." Rome smirked. "So lethal." He said in a flirting yet patronizing manner.

"I'd give you a demonstration, but I'm sure Dom has included you somewhere in the plans, so you can't be incapacitated." Mari smirked as Rome's jaw dropped. Everyone laughed at her passive aggressive comment.

"You definitely don't want any of that, Rome, it's a setup." Brian laughed out sharing an inside joke with Mari and Tej.

"Save whatever flirting you have for later, Rome. We have work to do." Dom said with a laugh. Rome smacked his lips together with a roll of his eyes.

"Let's get to work then, y'all!" Mari grinned at her new friends and family.

* * *

The first time Mari saw Luke Hobbs was at a race that was meant to draw him out, so Tej could place a tracker on all of their vehicles. He was standing toe to toe with Dom, and Mari was floored by his size. If Dom was a sin then agent Luke Hobbs was the _devil._

Mari unconsciously licked her lips, thanking God that she was dressed to impress in her shorts that barely covered her ass, a sheer white long sleeve over her bikini top, and white five inch wedges. He exuded a power that shook her to the core in the most pleasant of ways. Tej immediately noticed the way she was looking at Hobbs.

"Don't you even think about it, Kamaria." Tej scolded her quietly as soon as he returned, but drawing Dom and Hobbs' attention.

"Kamaria Parker." Luke Hobbs addressed her directly making her still completely. She wasn't aware that he knew who she was. Hobbs took a step towards her, and all of the men in their little group was ready to defend her. Mari held up her hand to Dom, who looked at her in worry. Hobbs looked at Tej and then back to Kamaria making the familial connection with a disappointed shake of his head.

"The matching last names makes sense; I thought it was a coincidence. Kamaria Parker, former developer, engineer, and Co-CEO of Galaxy Enterprises. You threw all of that away for what-"

"For my family Agent Hobbs...everything I do is for them." Mari stared him down, feeling a heat pool into her stomach. He wasn't even that close and she was thinking the most inappropriate thoughts about a man that wanted to destroy her family.

"Famous engineer, huh?" Han whispered to the rest of their group. "Would make sense since Tej is a nerd. I didn't expect nerds to look like that…" Rome whispered to Han making Mari roll her eyes. Hobbs shook his head turning his sights back on Dom. Mari still felt her heart beating harshly just from his gaze. Fate was so cruel, making her have an attraction like no other to a man that wanted to arrest her.

Hobbs left shortly after the little stand-off between the street life and cop life. He made eye contact with her as he left with his team. Kamaria didn't break eye contact with him, feeling her heartbeat frantically in her chest. The intensity of his gaze had her bringing a hand to her heart. He finally turned his head forward and disappeared from her sight. The Toretto gang returning to base as soon as Mia radioed in that they were clear to leave the race scene.

"I meant what I said, Kamaria, don't even think about it. You're not in college anymore. He's not a guy to fuck around with." Tej told her with a firm, big brother expression.

"I know I'm not hearing what I think I'm hearing!" Rome butted into their conversation ignoring Mari's increasing anger. "You and the Hulk?" Rome threw his hands out to his sides in disbelief.

"Would make sense though. When Mari was in college for the brief year that I was around her, she stayed with really big guys." Brian said, agreeing with Rome for once. Him and Tej were always coming down to the precinct to bail her out of jail because she was fighting the very same big guys she was attracted to.

"Enough! I am an adult. If I want him to blow my back out then that's what I'm going to let him do!" Mari seethed at Tej and Brian who cringed violently at her phrase. "If I have to tell you two to mind your damn business again I'm going to bring up Kai fucking you two up by himself." Mari grinned mercilessly as Brian and Tej held their hands up in defeat.

"Can you tell that story, please?" Han asked with a wink, Gisele nudged him in his side making Mari smile. She thought that they would make a cute couple.

"The only semi-little guy she dates and he kicks our ass." Tej mumbled to Brian who pursed his lips in agreement.

"Look, I know you two know my dating past well, but I'm a big girl. I make better choices, I _had_ a really good job, and I even have a good credit score." Mari said making all of them laugh.

"That's another thing…" Dom said finally entering the conversation. "Your a genius engineer; a well known one since Hobbs recognized you right off the bat. Are you sure you want to go down this road with us?" Dom asked her seriously, Mari felt everyone's gaze on her.

"You had me at 'with us'." Mari answered back with a smirk. She wasn't going to let them fight a battle without her. She had missed her brother and Brian, and now her family was even bigger now. She had gone eight years without seeing them in person. There was only so much phone calls and Skype could do.

Over the next week Dom sent Mari on almost every single one of the tasks done by everyone else. He always wanted her on standby in case it came down to a fight; which it never did, and everyone was grateful that everything was going according to plan. Mari even met Vince, and they were already becoming pretty good friends. He was already in her good graces because he saved her and Mia at the market from Reyes' men. Until the day of the plan… everyone was heading out leaving Dom, Mia, Brian, and Mari in the warehouse.

"Alright, I'll see you guys when this is all over." Mari grinned at the trio, and they returned her enthusiasm. She was walking with a pep in her step over to one of the squad cars, hips swaying in her form fitting police officer get-up.

"Forget driving the cops off the road. Just walk across the street, and they'll do that themselves." Dom teased her with a smirk. Mari threw her head back with a loud laugh pausing to drop low to the ground and come back up slowly, twirling her ass in a circle and snapping her fingers to imaginary music. She was making a blatant show of a uniform she hated. Mia whooped and hollered making Mari snort in laughter.

"Stop encouraging her, you two." Brian laughed out, shoving her shoulder as he walked by to get to Mia. "Stop hatin' Brian." Mari said with sass and sarcasm, tossing her high ponytail of box braids over her shoulder. Brian rolled his eyes with a smile at Mari's attitude.

"As entertaining as that was…" Vince said with a serious expression, but all four of them saw he was trying to hide his amusement at their antics. "We've got work to do. Let's get a move on."

"Right." Mari agreed stopping her dancing to go over to the squad car. Before she was even half way there, an armored vehicle came crashing into Dom's car. The noise deafening as all of them looked at the cringe-worthy sight. She already knew who was coming out of that armored car before he even started his explanation about how long it took him to find the tracking device.

"Mari, go!" Dom shouted scaring her into action. She was momentarily stuck in her spot at the sight of Luke Hobbs: damn hormones. She spun on her heel and sprinted for her designated police car. Forgetting about the sight of Dom and Hobbs going head to head behind her.

"Don't move!" One of the four of Hobbs' men stepped in front of Mari, and she was ready for him. She kept running ignoring Mia's screams for her to stop. Mari slapped the gun to the side, surprising the man at her strength, and tackled him to the ground. She placed one of her feet on the gun that was still in his hand, thanking God that she was flexible. She planted her other foot as he twisted to get her off. Mari threw punch after punch at his face, his free hand throwing punches back. She landed at hit harshly in his throat the same time he delivered a savage punch to her sternum.

She fell off of him, clutching her sternum as he clutched his throat trying to find air. Mari stumbled to her feet, and right into a gun to the face. Her head flew back, jarring her neck in the most unpleasant way. She shook her head reminding herself that she has had worse. She spent almost a decade in an illegal fighting ring. Kai kicked her ass up and down her college dorm, she wasn't going to go down...no matter how painful that hit was.

Mari raised her hands in defiance, ready for another hand to hand brawl. "I think not, girl" The dark skinned man snarled at her, ready to shoot her. He had seen what she did to his comrade, and it was all because he hesitated.

"Kamaria! Stop fighting!" Mari heard Brian shout as Dom and Hobbs fight made it to where everyone could see them. Mari was at war with herself, thinking of any scenario she could get out of this. Mia being pregnant presented too much of a risk to try a real escape.

Mari relaxed her stance, and put her hands up. The dark skinned man jerked his head towards the little circle watching Hobbs and Dom fight. Vince and Mia yelling at Dom; well Mia yelling for Dom to stop which he did while Vince yelled in encouragement. Mari finally realized that she had been holding her breath. She was pissed because she had a busted lip, sore sternum, and bloody nose, but she didn't want Dom to kill Hobbs. Mari placed a hand on her chest in relief. She may have felt relief but they were captured, and she felt useless.

They rode in complete silence in the armored vehicle that Hobbs showed up in. Mari looked the most depressed out of all of them. Blood stained her cop uniform and right under her nose. She hadn't bothered to wipe it away; she felt more than a little defeated. Hobbs noticed Mari in the rearview mirror, and didn't like the expression she wore. He definitely wasn't a fan of the blood on her face and her busted lip.

"Which one of my guys did that to your face?" Hobbs called out confusing everyone besides Mari who felt indifferent. "Why does it matter?" Vince answered back harshly in Mari's place.

"Vince is right. It doesn't matter." Mari said meeting Hobbs gaze in the rearview mirror. "Matters to me, woman." Everyone was shocked to hear him say that especially Mari. He shouldn't care at all what happens to her. Mari rolled her eyes with a flourish, and ignored him making Hobbs shake his head with a smirk. He felt something foreign for the thick, brown skinned beauty. The uniform she currently wore wasn't helping those feelings. She was almost completely innocent minus the fact that he made her an international criminal.

She was pissed off and sad beyond belief; she wanted Mia to escape out of everyone. She felt like she barely contributed besides the little fight she gave and finding the perfect medium to transfer Reyes' handprint onto. Her skills as an engineer were also pretty useful, but not enough in her opinion.

Dom noticed Mari's sullen mood immediately, and wanted her usual confidence and cheery attitude to return. The entire ride had been silent, and then he finds out Hobbs has a slight interest in Mari. Just the look in his eyes, and the way he spoke to her is enough information for Dom to come to that conclusion. A fact that Mari isn't aware of or she doesn't care right now, but Dom was a smart man and thought of the possibility of them being a couple. Hobbs was determined and level-headed, and Mari was a free, fiery spirit….free spirit was an understatement considering he's seen her in her underwear on more than one occasion in less than a week. A fact that was dangerous to his health as a man. From what Brian and Tej were saying when everyone first met her, she liked large, powerful men. Hobbs and Kamaria would be a perfect couple in his book, so he would have to do something about them at some point...if they didn't go to jail.

As soon as Dom's thoughts came to an end; Hobbs was slamming on breaks because of an RPG, the missile destroying the car right in front of them. "Ambush! Stay here and watch them!" Hobbs called to Elena, jumping out of the truck with his gun ready. Bullets rained down on the truck causing all of them to duck and cover Mia.

"Cut us loose!" Brian shouted offering his wrists to Elena. Vince was right behind him with the shouting. Mari stayed covering Mia afraid that a bullet would hit her. Mari noticed that Dom was still just staring intensely at Elena. Mari figured that something was there since all it took was a look from him and they were free to go out onto the front lines.

Mari had held guns and even shot _one_ a hand full of times. She ran to the closest gun with no fear of the surrounding gunfire. She picked up the rifle and started firing to the closest opposing man. Her aim was a lot worse than she anticipated. Adrenaline made her hearing muffled and picked up her heart rate. She looked around as she backed up back to the truck. She was looking for Hobbs and thanked God that Dom had found him.

"Mari, let's go!" Dom called out and she booked it back to the truck while Brian watched her back.

Mari checked over everyone to see if there were any serious injuries. Her eyes were drawn to the blood on Vince's shirt, he was talking to Dom as if he wasn't going to make it. Mari felt anger rip through her as she snatched off the jacket to her police uniform. She rolled it into a ball and pressed it firmly on the bullet wound.

"Thanks, Mari but…"

"Don't you dare. I _just_ heard you say that you have a family. You better suck this the fuck up." Mari gritted her teeth not wanting him to die. He just said he had a son, a newborn baby boy.

"It's okay...Mari...its-" Mari's head snapped up to look at Vince's unblinking eyes. Mari released a shuddering breath staring at Vince.

"Hey." Hobbs said startling Mari from the haze she found herself in. "You're hurt." He told her staring at her bloody thigh. The adrenaline was still pumping through Mari, so she still couldn't feel the bullet wound. Mari let her hands fall into her lap looking at the DSS agent beside her. She was almost in his lap because he was a big man, a bigger man than Dom. She was a woman with thighs, ass, and hips so there wasn't much room in the back to _put...all of that._ She hadn't noticed the bullet wound _or_ almost being in Hobbs' lap. Vince was and still is her main concern.

"I could say the same about you." Mari said looking at the tear in his shirt on his side. He had also acquired a bullet wound. The only difference was that he had noticed his, but it didn't bother him. "Yeah, but I'll be fine." Mari scoffed at his answer, shaking her head with an annoyed smirk.

 _Men._

They arrived back at the warehouse where the rest of the gang was already waiting for them. While Dom laid Vince's body out with the help of Brian, Hobbs pulled Mari aside but not too far since Tej was keeping a close eye on them.

"Either take your pants off or I'll cut a hole, woman." Hobbs told her straight forward making Mari falter. He had lifted her easily onto one of the cars in the warehouse. "Cut a hole." Hobbs nodded, sliding a knife out with ease and cutting a hole to get a better look at her wound. Mari's thoughts had taken a turn from numb to filthy in a heartbeat. She had wanted to hear those words from him, but not in this context.

"This isn't how I envisioned this happening." Mari mumbled but Hobbs had heard her. "This isn't how I envisioned this either." Mari, once again, was at a loss of words. His words were a nice distraction from the pain she was now feeling. Hobbs smirked loving that he had her tongue tied over just one sentence. She had him feeling just a little better; the loss of his team still weighing heavily on his heart.

Once he was finished he backed away from her listening to Rome, Han, and Gisele say they couldn't complete this job. Rico and Tego also agreeing with them. Mari flinched when Rome brought up Vince's dead body.

"Your turn." Mari told him sternly.

"I'm fi-" Mari cut him off by jabbing two fingers into his wound making him grunt. "What a pretty sound you just made. Lean against the car so I can bandage you up." Hobbs glared at her raising his shirt, and keeping it raised with one hand. The other hand resting on the back of the car he was leaning on. He heard Mari inhale a breath at the sight of his abdomen. Both of them could feel the air thicken between them. She reached out with steady hands, but shaky breaths taking out the bullet with a precision he had only seen in trained medics.

"You a doctor on top of being an engineer?" Hobbs questioned not finding any medical training in her file. Mari shrugged half heartedly, not wanting to divulge too much of her past to him. "Spent a lot of time cleaning wounds...including fishing for bullets." Mari told him vaguely. Hobbs watched her closely trying to figure her out. It was obvious she was a trained fighter but there was certain things, like this, that didn't add up about her.

"Finished. You're welcome." Mari told him with a small, teasing smile. "I didn't say thank you, and you certainly didn't thank me when I bandaged you up." Hobbs scoffed trying to fight a smile.

"I didn't say thank you because I was going to treat my own wound." Mari explained.

"Why didn't you?" Hobbs asked suspiciously, but not in a negative way. He was suspicious of her feelings for him.

Now it was Hobbs turn to look at her speechless as she began to walk away from him. "Maybe I just wanted you to touch me." She said winking over her shoulder and going to her brother's side; whom was shaking his head at her upon her arrival at his side. Hobbs watched her hips sway in the Brazilian policeman uniform until she stopped walking. He shook the image from his mind and entered the little conversation going on.

"I'll ride with you Toretto...at least until we kill that son of a bitch."

That one sentence had changed everything for the plan. They now had even bigger guns aiding them in their heist, and were even able to pull one over on Hobbs involving the money in the vault. Mari was currently booking it back to the warehouse on foot since her car had been sacrificed to delay the police with Rome and Han. She had created an explosion, and a ten car pile up. She gave them an ample amount of time to make the switch and they came out on top.

She finally made it back to the warehouse after everyone else. She made it just in time for the opening of the vault. She had radioed in to everyone telling them that she was fine and not to worry about her. She was on her way...slowly. Mia was at her side checking her for injuries right away making Mari laugh. Her laugh turned into a scream when piles of money came tumbling out of the vault. Shouts of joy went around. Mari ran to her brother tackling him in a loving hug.

They could go anywhere they wanted now outside of the United States, and that was just what they were going to do but not before Mari took care of something….or someone.

* * *

Mari knew that she probably only had about twelve hours left before she would have to run for the rest of her life since Hobbs gave them all twenty-four hours. She planned to spend a good seven of those hours with Luke Hobbs. All of her share of the money and clothes she brought to Rio was being packed up by Tej, and she was going to meet up with him back at the safe house before everyone departed. The only thing she had on her was a disposable phone. She knew where Hobbs was staying, and easily hacked and bypassed the security system to get to his room. She also knew that he was hurting from the loss of his team, so she wanted to see him one last time before she disappeared.

She knocked softly on the door, and wondered if he heard it. She raised her hand to knock again after a minute. The door swung open making Mari stop mid-knock. All of the air rushed from her lungs at the sight of a shirtless, _wet_ Luke Hobbs. She thanked God that he was wearing pants instead of a towel; she wouldn't be able to keep it together otherwise.

"What are you doing here, woman?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, and a hint of amusement at her staring. Mari coughed slightly, putting her hand back by her side. "May I come in?" Mari asked, uncharacteristically shy. Hobbs moved aside without a word, letting her into the spacious room. Mari took a few steps inside before turning around to face him.

"Now...what are you doing here?" He asked again, crossing his arms. Mari's eyes flickered from his face to watch the slight movement.

"I just wanted to check on you…" Now, Hobbs was really confused. Why would she want to check on him when he made her an international criminal?

"You lost more than anyone. I just wanted to see if you're alright." She answered his unspoken question. He hummed studying the trench coat hugging every single one of her curves. He also thought it was odd that she was wearing a trench coat in eighty-five degree heat. His mind immediately went to weapons. Was she going to try and kill him to stop him from coming after them?

"Open your trench coat?" He wasn't going to take any chances. He watched as she froze under his intense gaze. She let out a shuddering breath while untying the tie that was keeping the coat closed.

Now, it was his turn for his breath to hitch. The only weapon she was carrying was that _body_ of hers. She was in only a white laced bra and a matching white thong that stood out against her light brown skin. Long heel, red bottoms adorned her small feet. She slipped her arms out of the trench coat, and let it fall to pool on the floor around her feet. She looked like a vision. Hobbs stopped staring at her body to look at her slightly flushed face. She was usually a woman full of confidence and power. Now, she looked almost nervous.

"Is there a reason you're dressed like that, woman?" Hobbs voice had dropped a little lower. It had been a while since he had been with a woman, and judging by her reactions to him it had been a while since she had been with a man.

"I didn't come here with just the intentions to seduce you. I am actually worried about you." Mari place her hands on her wide hips, her protective nature kicking in. Hobbs laughed lightly as his nickname for her came to light once more. She really was the mama bear of the Toretto gang.

He may have been a man with a hard resolve, but he was still a _man_. A man that had found the woman in front of him attractive since he first met her in person at that race. Hobbs shook his head with a small smirk confusing Mari. "I can't say I'm okay now, but I'm about to be very okay." He said toeing off his socks. Mari was at a loss for words at his statement, and what it implied.

Mari's eyes widened as he unbuckled his belt, pulling it off slowly and placing it on the table by the door. He did so without breaking eye contact with her. "Are you sure you want all this, mama?" He asked using the nickname that he made for her that she wasn't aware of. Mari took a sharp intake of breath when he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He slid the pants down his toned legs, and kicked them to where he kicked his socks. He was left in skin tight boxers, that outlined his semi hard dick. It was already impressive to her, and he wasn't even fully erect.

"Yes." Mari practically moaned, and that was all Hobbs needed. It only took three full steps for Hobbs to get to Mari. He placed his hands on her hips, and lifted her up. She locked her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her neck as he carried her to his bedroom. He gently tossed her onto the bed watching as her body bounced slightly.

She propped herself up on her elbows, biting her lip as she watched him drag his boxers down his legs slowly. Mari felt her panties soak at the sight of his impressive dick. Hobbs was a big man, and an even bigger man where it really counts.

"You ready?" He asked with a serious expression, getting on the bed, and hovering over her. Mari couldn't find words, so she nodded slowly. She spread her legs, so that he could come between them. She let out a long mewl as soon as his dick made contact with her clothed pussy.

"You've got too much clothes on, woman." Hobbs grunted, already feeling the heat from her pussy. "I tried to wear as little as possible." Mari said sassily, but immediately stopped feeling her bra rip.

"He-mmmmh!" Mari almost called out to him in annoyance only to have him take a chocolate nipple into his moist, warm mouth. Mari brought one of her hands to the back of his head, and the other to his back. He released her left nipple, and got to work giving attention to her neglected right nipple.

"P-please, I n-need…" Mari stuttered when he tugged on her nipple with his teeth, and released her nipple and blew on both nipples. Mari shuttered violently at the shock of cold air on her already hard nipples. "What do you need?" He smirked down at her, wanting to hear her beg for him. Mari clamped her mouth shut upon realizing that he wanted her to beg.

Kamaria Tahlia Parker does not beg.

"Have it your way, stubborn woman." He liked the challenge she issued, bringing one of his hands up to grip her braids. He pulled her head to the side, Mari let out a soft moan liking it rough; something Hobbs took notice of immediately. He placed kisses along the column of her throat, stopping at the base of her throat when she tensed up to hold in a moan. He bit down harshly forcing a cry from her mouth. He used his other hand to slide between them, still having control of his body weight so he wouldn't crush her, he yanked her flimsy panties off which she didn't even notice.

He dipped one finger into her tight heat, his thumb pressed against her magic bundle of nerves. Mari arched into him as he curled his fingers upwards, adding another finger as she gushed around his fingers. Hobbs continued to lavish her neck with bites and kisses while rocking his hips slightly. He suddenly stopped all movement, almost making Mari lose her mind since she was so close to having an orgasm. She began to squirm making Hobbs lower some more of his weight onto her to keep her still.

"Tell me what you want." Hobbs teased her brushing his nose against the shell of her ear. Mari gasped for air, wanting so desperately to cum. "I-I want to cum..." Hobbs shook his head in mock disappointment.

"You can beg better than that, woman." He made sure to whisper in her ear feeling her shudder against him. He wasn't going to lose their little game even if his dick was hard enough to be painful.

"P-please, I want to cum!" Mari almost screamed out, and Hobbs happily gave her what she wanted. He curled his fingers once more, biting down on her neck, and rubbing her clit to make her experience one of the best orgasms of her life.

"God!" Mari called to the heavens making Hobbs laugh quietly. "The next time you cum, my name better be what you scream." He said as he sat up on his heels, stroking his already ready dick.

"Understand, woman." Mari licked her lips and nodded before responding. "Yes." She whispered watching him line himself up with her dripping pussy. She was more agreeing with his actions than anything. He began to slide in slowly, watching her mouth drop open in an 'o' shape as he filled her completely and even stretched her.

"Luke…" Mari bit her lip as Hobbs held his breath at the beautiful sensation of her velvet walls squeezing his dick. Once he was fully seated inside of her he ground his hips against hers. Mari felt his pubic hair pressed firmly and rubbing against her bundle of nerves. Mari arched into him once more, clawing his back with her blunt, coffin shaped manicure. Hobbs grunted at the pleasure of her nails and her pussy combined.

He swiveled his hips, and pulled out before ramming back in. Mari's oxygen left her lungs completely as he set a brutal pace; a pace that she was loving. He grunted loudly fueling her pleasure with his exertion. Mari raised her hips to meet every one of his thrusts. The sound of the headboard knocking into the wall and skin on skin could be heard in the quiet room. Mari's loud moans also filled the silence in Hobbs' room, and probably every room on that floor.

Hobbs licked her jaw, dragging his tongue down her throat and to her breast. He lifted both of her legs from around his waist to over his shoulders to reach a new depth inside of her. Mari cried out in ecstasy, feeling her breasts bounce with his harsh thrusts.

"I-I'm cumming! Luke! Luke! Luke!" Mari screamed his name as her body spasmed, and he came right along with her, pulling out to cum on the sheets beside her body. Mari gasped for air trying to gather her wits, but stopped trying as soon as he flipped her onto her stomach. Her face buried in his pillow with her ass in the air.

"You ready for round two, mama?" Hobbs asked her prodding her pussy from behind. Mari moaned in bliss, she gently pushed her ass back making his dick enter her slightly. Both of them moaned softly, still sensitive from their orgasm only seconds prior.

He grasped her hips, and eased into her still twitching pussy. Mari mewled as he shifted his hips and began his brutal pace once more. Mari cried out at the intensified sensation, burying her face into his pillow to muffle her moans and screams. Hobbs reached one of his hands down to fist her braids, pulling her head back savagely. "I want to hear every moan, sigh, and scream." He whispered harshly. Mari moaned freely adoring his unforgiving grip on her braids.

"Move that ass for me, mama." He told her as he released her hair, she lowered her upper body once more.

"Yes, daddy." Hobbs stilled completely, shocked by what she called him, but not at all opposed to it. She threw her ass back for him, he placed both of his hands on her lower back watching her ass bounce against him.

"So perfect…" He moaned softly to himself watching her beautiful ass pick up speed. He ran his hands up her spine and then back down before grabbing her hips, pulling out of her and tossed her back on her back gently. Mari looked slightly surprised by the sudden change of scenery but she wasn't against it.

Hobbs leaned over Mari, caging her in with his forearms on either side of her head. He looked into her pretty honey, brown eyes. She watched him with eyes filled with lust and an emotion that she would probably never admit to him.

"I'm done fucking you, woman." Hobbs told her and Mari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm going to love every inch of you...I'm going to make love to you." He whispered to her making Mari's questions hitch.

 _Make love?_

That was something she wasn't familiar with, and it would be a first for her. No man had ever taken the time to take their time with her. Every man she had been with was always in a hurry to fuck her. Something that she expressed to him right then and there, and he looked at her shocked.

Who wouldn't want to make love to such a beautiful woman? He realized that every man that she has been with are dumbasses for mistreating her body, for not taking the time to worship her. Now, he felt bad for rushing their time together. He didn't want to be like those other men; he wanted to give her an experience that would ruin her for other men.

"I'm honored to be the first." He told her with a smile, Mari bit her lip trying to hide a smile. Hobbs truly meant that he was honored, a fact that Mari wasn't aware of.

"Make love to me, Luke…" Mari whispered to him like she was telling him a secret.

Hobbs eased into her warm pussy once more. Enjoying how she clenched around him violently. He began to move slowly, taking the time to grind into her heat and give Mari a new experience. He lowered his body more, so that every inch of their skin was touching softly. Her sensitive nipples rubbing against his muscled chest. Mari splayed her hands over his back, but she didn't scratch. She ran her hand up his spine and to the back of his head, massaging gently as her hands went up and down. Hobbs groaned deeply in appreciation to her massaging. Mari placed sweet kisses on his throat finding the spot that made him pause briefly. She lavished that one spot with tender, love, and care making him shudder.

Hobbs removed her hands from behind them, intertwining their fingers above her head. He slowed down even further with his thrusts making sure to look into her pretty eyes. The raw intimacy was almost too much for Mari. His lips ghosted over her own but he never applied pressure.

Was it possible to fall in love with a man in one night?

Their orgasm building slowly with each slow but firm thrust of his hips. He eased back into her twitching pussy, and began to grind his hips once more hitting and rubbing her g-spot with precision.

"Luke...so deeeep…" Mari rambled almost incoherently. Hobbs took in every ounce of her; from the bounce of her breasts to her half lidded eyes. He wanted to remember everything about her impeccable body. She was moaning out in at least three different languages, one of them he recognized as Spanish. She was damn near speaking in tongues from how deep he was.

"You gonna cum again, mama?" Hobbs questioned slowing down even further to a torturously slow pace.

"Mmmmh, yes daddy." Hobbs smirked at her, sitting up and surprising Mari at the suddenness of the action. He placed her arms around his neck, and removed her shoes finally. He was now sitting with her in his lap, penetrating her even further as she slid down his dick. Mari's mouth dropped open in a mute cry. He slid his hands up her back making her arch, and then placed his on her shoulders adding pressure to bring her forcefully down on his dick. Mari raised her hips to slide off of him, and Hobbs followed by bringing her back down and thrusting his hips up.

"Yes, yes, yes! Right there, Luke! I'm going to cum!" Mari almost had tears in her eyes from how good she felt.

"Cum with me...cum for me." He grunted harshly bringing one of his hands between them to play with her bundle of nerves, and take her over the edge.

"Luke!" Mari screamed until her throat was raw. Hobbs followed right after, roaring his release as he came deep inside of her. "Kamaria.." He growled as Mari rolled her hips through his orgasm, her pussy pulsing violently around his dick. Both of them shuddering from the intensity of their orgasm; neither of them experienced cumming that hard. Both of them sweaty and out of breath, Hobbs leaned Mari back into the sheets. He rested his forehead in between her breasts as she made lazy patterns on his back. He finally began to pull out of her making her hiss and moan softly.

Mari drifted off to sleep hearing Hobbs chuckle. "You really put it on me, woman." He kissed her collarbone before rolling off of her.

"That's my line, man." Mari said sassily and with a large tired smile. "You want some more, _daddy_?" Mari was now grinning as soon as she felt Hobbs stiffened at her side.

"You're not ready for more.." He said matter of factly, Mari immediately took the challenge and ran with it. She sat up in one swift motion she was straddling his hips much to his delight.

"I beg to differ." Mari narrowed her eyes preparing to go again with him admiring his delicious abdomen before sinking back onto him with a loud moan. He had unleashed some deep feelings in her, and she was going to use every single second of her time with him to express those feelings.

They spent another two hours wearing each other out. Mari rested on her stomach trying her hardest not to fall asleep. She was just trying to make sure he was asleep before she left. Hobbs lay next to her on his back snoring quietly. Mari was exhausted and ready to go finally… no matter how much she wanted to stay.

Mari slid from the bed with great difficulty, her entire body aching in places she didn't know existed. Mari walked somewhat awkwardly to the small living area not far from the bedroom. She bent over, picking up the trench coat and putting it on. She tied it closed, and felt a bit odd about being completely naked underneath it. She reached into one of the pocket and pulled out the disposable phone, her number being the only number programmed into it. She walked over to his pants and socks that he left by the door and dropped the phone on top of the pile.

Mari bit her lip looking behind her, and trying to control her urges to go back to him. _'No bitch! This is for the best. He will have to turn you in if you don't go now!'_ Mari thought loudly to herself. Regretting never getting the chance to kiss him. She couldn't risk it now for fear of him waking up. She quietly left the hotel room making sure to lock the bottom lock to protect him just in case. Mari was so distressed that she left her shoes behind in his bedroom.

She walked out into the warm air of Rio, and got into the charger that Dom loaned her for the night. Well...insisted that she take for the night. She hit the gas and sped away, tears falling down her face and blurring her vision slightly. Her heart was hurting and yearning for a man that she barely knew. Mari swallowed thickly as she pulled up to the warehouse. She pulled it together thanking God that she controlled her tears to a point where her eyes weren't red. She wiped the tears and exited the charger gingerly.

It was two in the morning and the entire gang was still up minus a pregnant Mia. Tego and Rico were also missing, and Mari had no idea where they had gotten off to. Everyone was up counting money, drinking, and having a good time. Mari tried her best to tiptoe past them since she didn't tell them where she was going.

"Well, well, well! Look who's sneaking in like a teenager past curfew!" Tej called out without even turning to look at her. It almost felt like deja vu to the Parker siblings. Mari froze completely feeling everyone's gaze on her stiff form. "So...where ya' been?" Tej asked with a fatherly tone.

"Nun ya…" Mari growled, not in the mood to be pestered. Her body was singing, but her heart was hurting, and her thoughts were jumbled. "You have a glow." Rome observed with a grin, Mari visibly cringed.

"You didn't…" Brian said astounded. "I didn't?" Mari questioned playing dumb.

"You did, didn't you! You had sex with Samoan Thor!" Rome cried out making Mari pinch the bridge of her nose. "No! I was just watching the race," in this moment, Mari...was a terrible liar.

"Where are your shoes?" Now, it was Dom's turn to join in on the teasing. "Shoes…" Mari looked down at her feet finally realizing that she left her favorite shoes at Hobbs' place.

"Can this night get any worse!?" Mari cried out on the verge of a mental breakdown. She loved those shoes, they were the first pair of heels Tej bought her.

"Where'd you leave them?" Han asked with mock innocence from under Gisele since she was sitting on his lap. "I can go get them for you." Mari sighed, and waved away his kind gesture completely missing the insincerity in his voice.

"That's okay, Han. I left them at Hobbs' place, so there's no way...you...can…" Mari trailed off realizing her mistake. She was ready to smack herself at her tired mistake. Mari turned her gaze to the ceiling as everyone minus Gisele and Dom began talking at once. Gisele stood up from Han's lap and came over to Mari who was controlling her tears. She just wanted to go to bed, and try her best not to think of Luke. Gisele grabbed her gently, and led her over to their little circle so she could sit down before she fell down.

"Look at that walk!" Rome teased noticing Mari's lack of stability. "You could've let me hit!" Rome shook his head with a smile.

"I'mma hit you if you ever say that again." Tej threatened Rome with a glare, Rome held up his hands in surrender the smile never leaving his face.

"Your walking is off." Dom said pleased with himself for getting her to go to Hobbs without outright telling her to. He truly believed they were made for each other.

"Ignore them. How're you feeling?" Gisele asked examining her face closely. She noticed the tear tracks right after the hickies and bruising on her neck. The trench coat wasn't doing her any justice. "I feel...like shit…" Mari's voice broke making the entire room lose its jovial air.

"What's wrong, sis? Did he hurt you?" Tej went into protective big brother mode immediately. He had never seen her like this in her twenty-three years of life. Brian was also on high alert finally noticing her sad demeanor now that she was close to them.

"He...he didn't hurt me….far from it actually. I'm the love em' and leave em' type, and for some reason I couldn't shake the love, so I'm hurting from leaving him. I shouldn't have gone considering that he made us all criminals, and he almost imprisoned us but…"

"Sounds like love to me, Mari." Dom told her sincerely startling the shit out of everyone.

"I can't love him. I barely know him." Mari snapped back in full blown denial. She had never been in love, and the thought of her first real love being unattainable made her sick to her stomach.

"I don't know, baby girl, that sounds a lot like love to me too." Rome told her with a serious expression. Mari shook her head and formed an 'x' with her arms.

"Listen and don't say anything until I'm done." Dom told her leaning forward to look her in the eye. Mari swallowed and put her arms down to look at him. "My first and only epic love was with this amazing woman. We were on and off for quite some time until everything just clicked for us one day. I knew she was going to be my woman from the first time I saw her punch a guy out for trying to play her. How you're feeling right now is more than likely what I felt the first time I saw her." The mood of the room was even more sad since everyone knew what he was talking about besides Mari.

"You loved her from day one, huh?" Mari asked with her eyes filling with tears. She was a sucker for love stories and imagining Dom in love warmed her heart. It also broke her heart since he couldn't be with her anymore. She wondered where his true love was now. Dom just nodded at her question as tears fell down her face. Tej right away pulled her into a hug not liking seeing her cry. The last time she cried was twenty years ago, and it was because their father had walked out their front door and never returned. He really didn't know how deep her feelings ran for the man that made them all criminals but it was obvious now.

"I guess I do love him…" Mari mumbled, burying her face in her brother's chest to cry quietly. She felt several hands on her back giving her comfort. She was more than a little grateful for every single of them, and she was going to need all of that support in nine months time...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back by popular demand iiiiiit's Love and Attraction! All of you have been so supportive and I've decided to deliver for you all! It is my pleasure to recognize every single one of you like I do for my other stories, and there is so many of you! I will be answering reviews (as always) at the end of the chapter. Thank you all so much! The updates will be sporadic until I find a comfortable rhythm and my main story is finished. Also, it will take time between each chapter because I like to make chapters** _ **extremely**_ **long. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: April2212, ArielisAwesome, Ashes2Dust18, Athena-Spencer, Beautiful dreaming warrior, Beautiful-Nightmares957, BlackRose6270, Bookfan96, Booklovinggirl123, Crystal Reed1, Flo Jo26, frootsatucky, HLMZ, IrennelMM, Jay007, Junekirk, KyrieB, LaceyLeanne1997, LexizAexo, Lillygreen, Liv724, MaidenZorriah, , Night69Raven, ShinRinYin, Snape'sGirl6-7-90, TheGrimmChaos, VanishingDrag0n, WinterWonder5, Xenahime92, biancadanker10, blondmage, crzychigurl343, demona voulturi, . , , hjkayla40, kanna-yamamoto, littlepeach21, secretsrsafehir, sessysbaby666, setsuna1415, shika93, utahikarasu, Wolfchallenger, viickyfranco21, and ysizzle32**

 **!LAST WARNING FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY; EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!**

* * *

" _Jesus Christ!" Kamaria called out to the headboard in front of her. The headboard that became dangerously close with every thrust of Luke Hobbs' hips._

 _This was the fourth time that night that he put her in the doggie position. She quickly realized that it was one of his favorites. He enjoyed watching her arch her back and the bounce of her generous ass. He also liked pulling her hair, and she liked it just as much as he did._

" _Try again." He grunted in her ear, but it was more of a threat. He had told her once before not to call out to the Lord. Jesus and God certainly weren't the ones blowing her back out. He loved to hear her scream his name; a kink that just developed for him just by being with her._

 _Hobbs stilled his hips making Mari cry out in anguish. She was so close...she had lost count to the number of times she orgasmed for him._

" _Get it right, mama." He whispered harshly in her left ear, brushing his lips on the shell of her ear. Mari whined loudly in protest; she tried moving her hips, but was thwarted by one of his large hands holding her in place. He pressed his ripped abdomen and chest firmly against her back._

" _I'm sorry, daddy. Please..." She was too ready for him to snatch her soul from her body one more time. Mari felt him smile against the shell of her ear, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She had never begged a man before, but Luke Hobbs was a formidable opponent._

" _You beg so well…" He told her before straightening up, and placing his right hand on her hip while his left hand went to the top of the headboard. He didn't want to grip her with all of his strength, so the headboard was a good substitute._

 _Hobbs began thrusting once more, but not fast like his previous rhythm. His thrusts were slow, deliberate, and_ _ **hard.**_ _He rammed hard enough to jerk her entire body. Mari's moans started to increase in volume as he pounded in different directions looking for her favorite spot._

" _There! Right There! Tafadhali!" Mari called out to Hobbs in English and Swahili, her first and second languages. Hobbs jerked his hips harder, loving that she called out in foreign languages. That was another new kink for him._

" _Go ahead and cum with me, Kamaria." He grunted and he could see that him saying her name was her undoing._

" _Ooooh, I'm cumming! Ooooh, Luke, I wanna have your babies-"_

Kamaria was jerked out of sleep by the sound of crying. She looked over at blaring red alarm clock to see that it was already eight in the morning. It was time to feed her twins, judging by the monitor beside her bed.

Mari sat up in bed to gather her bearings before she went to retrieve her children. The intense memory turned dream really did have her hot and bothered...mostly bothered. She remembered saying those words to him, and the hearty laugh that was ripped from his delicious body. However, he pulled out like all the other times he had cum with her. Almost a year and half later and she still doesn't know what happened.

Maybe his pullout game wasn't that strong...

Mari shrugged, wiping a hand down her slightly sweaty face. She got up from bed and left to go and attend to her babies. She walked into the caramel colored room with a glowing smile upon seeing her loves already sitting up. They couldn't do much else yet, since they were only five months old; almost six months. They sat up facing each other in their separate cribs, blowing raspberries. They had stopped crying in favor of entertaining each other.

Lucas and Kamili Parker were definitely the lights of her life. Both boys had a head full of dark brown, loose curls. Kamili's hair being a slightly lighter shade. Lucas had her honey brown eyes; while Kamili had his daddy's eyes.

"Good morning, angels." Mari cooed to them like she did every morning. Lucas fell over in fright, not having sitting up perfected like Kamili yet. "How are mommy's beautiful babies?" She picked up Lucas first, who looked extremely grumpy. After placing him on her hip, she did the same to Kamili who waited patiently for her.

She went about her morning routine of feeding then bathing them, and proceeded to put them in the playroom for tummy time. Kamaria also laid on her stomach and demonstrated pushing up onto her hands and knees. They mimicked quite frequently, so she was hoping they would follow her lead, but she knew it was a little early.

"Come on boys, you can do it!" Mari screamed in surprise not hearing the front door open in her large home. She also startled Lucas and Kamili who didn't begin crying which surprised all three of the adults in the room.

"Ugh, give me my key back! You can't keep scaring the shit out of me!" Mari complained loudly to Brian, as he grinned slightly from beside Dom that wore a somber but amused look. She knew something was off right away.

"What's wrong? Where's Mia and Jack?" She asked them, terror gripped her heart and both men held their hands out to her.

"No, no they're fine. They're okay." Mari breathed a heavy sigh, listening to the gurgling from her babies.

"Then why does it feel like someone shot your dog and left it on the porch." Mari asked not wanting to prolong whatever bad news they had to tell her. They glanced at each other, and Mari crossed her arms in annoyance. Sometimes she really detested their telepathy powers.

"Let me talk to you." Dom said reaching out for her hand, and Mari consented with ease. She took his hand into her own, content to let Brian stay behind and look after her boys.

"Sit, can I get you anything?" Mari motioned to one of the two L-shaped couches in her spacious living room. He sat down, shaking his head, and pulling her down next to him. Anyone else looking at the situation would see a couple. They were sitting extremely close, and Mari was playing with his fingers out of habit. However, Dom and Mari had formed a close, borderline intimate, friendship like she had with Brian. Except, some things were a little more personal between the two for reasons unknown to them both. Where as Brian was like another older brother to her, Dom was a… different story.

Mari even had an extremely close, borderline sensual, relationship with Elena as well.

"Do you remember the night you came back after visiting Hobbs...I told you about a love I had lost." Dom felt Mari stiffen up at the mention of Hobbs, so he gripped her hand to give her support. He watched her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she nodded in confirmation.

Dom used his free hand to pull out the stack of photos that Hobbs gave him. He placed them on the coffee table for her to look at. Mari studied the woman in dark clothing closely, wondering why he was bringing this up all of a sudden.

"She's beautiful, Dom. What happened between you two?" Dom heard her hesitate slightly with her question. He knew that she was scared to ask him because she didn't want to hurt him.

"A few years ago she was killed," now it was Mari's turn to grasp his hand tightly. "Yesterday morning...Hobbs gave me these photos, and told me that she is alive. Her name is Letty Ortiz."

Mari gasped audibly in surprise. "How're you here talking to me and not in jail?! Why are you here? Why aren't you going to get her?! Let's g-" Mari stood to her feet, and Dom pulled her right back down with a chuckle. Mari's energy always had a way of making him feel better.

"Calm down, that's what I'm here to talk to you about. Hobbs is recruiting me to help him take down the team Letty is on. I'm not sure what the full terms of the deal is yet but-"

"I'm in." Mari didn't even want him to finish. All she wanted was for Dom to have the love of his life. She knew that he was with Elena but...the way he was acting right now showed who exactly he wanted.

"Wait a minute, Kamaria. You have two boys to think ab-"

"Brian has a son and you let him come. Before you even say anything about Mia taking care of him, my friend Maya isn't too far from here. Maya's boyfriend used to head the largest cartel around here, I'm sure they'll be safe with them. Santiago is his name, and he's a government official now. She also has a little girl around Kamili and Lucas' age, so they'll have someone else to play with other than each other." Dom took a deep breath, knowing that she wasn't going to back down.

"I knew you'd want to come. What about Hobbs? You plan on telling him about the boys?" Mari grit her teeth, nostrils flaring because she completely forgot about for once.

"Nope. You deserve happiness Dom, and I want to help you get that. This isn't about Luke and I." Dom smirked at hearing her call Hobbs by his first name.

"Luke, huh?" Mari glared playfully at him, yanking her hand away and hitting his chest. Dom chuckled again swatting at her offending hand.

"How soon can you be ready?" Brian asked making Dom and Mari look at him in the archway of the living room, a gurgling baby in each arm.

"Right now. I always keep get away bags packed." Dom and Brian looked at her funny, but Mari just shrugged her shoulders. "I have a few bags stashed throughout the house for easier exit. You never know when you'll have to run." Mari told them with a smirk over shoulder as she left the room, kissing her boys and patting Brian on the back.

Mari retrieved the bags from the closet in the hall, returning to the living room with her original timberlands on. She was also carrying two little pairs of timberlands: one red and one green.

"Let's get this show on the road." Dom carried the bags out to her armored escalade, while Brian and Mari strapped the twins in the back. Brian sat in the back, Dom in the passenger seat, and Mari drove to Maya's heavily guarded mansion where she accepted her godchildren with open arms. Dom had to take over driving because of Mari's crying over leaving her babies for the first time.

"Mari...if you want to go back we can." Brian told her as they pulled up to the air strip.

"N-no, no I'm okay. I'm just going to miss them. We don't know how long we're going to be away, and I've never been a day without them." Mari sniffled, trying to reel it in. Brian looked at her worried, but Dom looked at her with understanding.

"You're okay, Mari. We're going to make this quick and hopefully painless." Dom told her with a reassuring look, Mari choked out a laugh at the painless part.

"It wouldn't be fun if it was painless." Both Brian and Dom shook their heads with a smile at her remark.

The ten hour flight from Cuba to London couldn't be long enough to prepare Mari for the upcoming reunion with her children's father. They made it to London that night, having left Cuba around noon. She was a bundle of nerves laying on the cot in their new space for this mission. It was just her, Brian, and Dom so far. Mari definitely wasn't looking forward to the coming evening when the entire team would arrive, and it happened way too fast.

"Hey, you okay?" Brian asked from his position on her bed while Mari stood by a mirror lacing up a pair of royal blue and white Jordans. She glanced over her simple outfit of a royal blue letterman jacket, black tank top, and skinny jeans that made her extremely happy about her body.

"Yeah...I'm good." Mari said absentmindedly. "Then, let's go." Brian said shoving her away from the mirror, Mari laughed out kicking her leg all the way behind her to graze his stomach.

"Hey!" Brian laughed now pretending to give chase, and Mari stood her ground making him run into her. They were a laughing mess until they heard a few familiar voices.

"I see y'all still clowning around, huh?" Mari whipped around to look at her big brother.

"Tej!" Mari almost knocked her brother down in a hug, making him laugh too.

"Again with this!? Where's my hug!?" Rome called out, Mari rolled her eyes walking over to Gisele to give her a hug and then to Han to give him a hug as well. It just so happen that Rome wasn't too far away from Han.

"How do I know your not going to feel me up?" Mari asked with a smirk, sauntering over to Roman.

"You don't." Mari rolled her eyes again at his quick fire response and cheshire grin.

"Come here." Rome pulled her into a hug, his hands sitting extremely low on her lower back. His hands had even slipped under her open letterman jacket to touch her tank top. Unknowing to them that Hobbs had just showed up in the elevator.

"Aye, aye, watch those hands!" Tej said separating them, Mari was trying not to bust up with laughter while Rome huffed. He made his way over to one of the tables set up in the room.

"I didn't hear her complain." Rome winked at Mari , and she looked at the ceiling biting her lip to keep all of her giggles inside.

"Let's back up from Tej's protectiveness for a second. I thought that Rio was our last job Brian, and who's paying for all of this equipment? The taxpayers? Now, we work for the hulk?" Rome did his impersonation of the Hulk, not knowing that Hobbs was walking up on him. Mari's giggles immediately left like a deflated balloon upon seeing him.

"Why do I smell baby oil?"

"You keep running your pie hole, and your going to smell an ass kicking." Hobbs told Roman, sizing him up after he startled the shit out of him. The woman with him also looked Rome up and down. Mari pursed her lips at seeing Hobbs' new sidekick; for some reason she didn't sit well with her like Elena did. Maybe it was because she was short and thick...much like she was.

"Alright, Hobbs, you got the best crew in the world standing right in front of you. Give them a reason to stay." Dom finally spoke up, walking down from his spot by the large window.

Hobbs nodded throwing the files onto the table, and then going into detail about who Owen Shaw is.

"Damn, that mobility unit is the truth." Tej said shaking his head, and Mari agreed with him immediately.

"Kind of reminds me of the weak sauce version of what Kai does." Mari mused to herself, images of her Korean ex coming to mind.

"Did you say Kai?" The woman that arrived with Hobbs asked her making Mari bristle. Hobbs had introduced her as Riley.

"Sure did," came Mari's clipped reply. Everyone was watching them like a ping pong match including Hobbs.

"The mercenary Hyun-tae Kai?" Mari felt her clench her fists out of reflex, but not out of distaste for her ex.

"The one and only." Tej and Brian look extremely alarmed, but Mari just shot them a look. They didn't know that Kai was a merc, but she didn't have time for them to freak out about it. She wanted to know how this woman knew who she was talking about and why address it.

"We'll revisit that in a moment." Brian said trying to divert everyone's attention for Mari's benefit. Rome was going around trying to find snacks, even getting money from Tej for the snack machine.

"We definitely will, but Owen Shaw needs to be stopped. He is aiming for three specific targets-" Hobbs was explaining what exactly Shaw was aiming for, but Mari was getting a little distracted by Rome...roaming around for food.

Riley then explained what collecting all three pieces meant. He was going to create a nightshade device that would blind an entire military communication grid for twenty four hours.

"It could be worth billions to the right buyer."

"Damn...why didn't we just steal that shit." Tej muttered making Mari sputter to keep from laughing. Her nerves were getting the best of her, laughing was the only thing making her feel okay right now.

"Hey man, which one of these things is a dollar!?" Hobbs had had enough of Rome so he whipped out his gun and shot the vending machine. Mari flinched slightly making Tej pat her back in comfort, but at least she didn't duck in cover like Rome.

"On the house." Hobbs said with a sarcastic smile, Rome proceeded to pick though the snacks. Mari made a motion with her hands towards him for him to bring her something. He brought her a butterfinger, which she was incredibly grateful for. She was obnoxiously loud with opening the wrapper, not caring about them staring at her because she was hungry. She had been on a diet for far too long.

"I want you all to help me catch Shaw. I know you all are a family, and I'm offering you a chance to make that family whole again." Hobbs said not taking his eyes off of Mari, and she was doing everything in her power not to look at him.

"You want to make this family whole again? You get us Letty, we'll get you Shaw, and full pardons all around." Brian said and Mari looked at him in shock.

Pardons?

That meant she could go home to Atlanta...start her own company...give her babies a better future.

"I can't promise you that."

"Yes you can." Brian answered back with a quickness. "That's the deal...take it or leave it." Dom said with a knowing smirk.

"You get me Shaw...I'll get your pardons." Mari breathed a loud sigh of relief. She was going to be free again, and not have to look over her shoulder every damn second.

"You heard him...but this is different. We're not dealing with cops or drug dealers. This is a whole other level." Brian said thinking about Kai now. He now knew that he had personal dealings with trained killers and government soldiers.

"We gettin' paid, right?" Rome whispered to Brian, and everyone looked over at him with blank looks.

"Kai is a contract killer...your ex, right?" Dom asked Mari since they were all still standing around the table and had a moment before they had to head out.

"That's right. He was a killer for the Korean government, but now he's just a contract killer that kills for the highest bidder." Mari said with a slight fondness for the man that treated her like a queen most days. "He also taught me several ways of hand to hand combat when I was just a street brawler. I haven't talked with him in two months, though."

"Time out. You're still fucking around with that psycho?" Tej asked none too thrilled and neither was Brian.

"If a man wants to pay my bills, I'm going to let him. He's not that bad, y'all just mad because he kicked y'alls' asses."

"Amen to that." Gisele said making Han glare at her, she just shrugged with a smile.

"We were just trying to take up for you. What're we supposed to think when you come to the garage with a broken arm, two broken ribs, and a broken nose."

"What did he do to you?" Dom had taken on a new tone at hearing Tej describe her injuries. Hobbs was also extremely tense after hearing an ex had beat her.

"Nothing that I didn't ask for. That was the first day of his teachings. Yeah, he beat the shit out of me, but he felt bad after every lesson. He feels bad enough that he still wants to take care of me." Mari gave them a pretty smile thinking about him apologizing as he wrapped her wounds.

"No man should be hitting you to the point of breaking something. It doesn't matter that he was teaching you." Han said defensively, he also wasn't a fan of someone hurting the bubbly woman.

"Damn right." Hobbs agreed and Mari looked off to the wall.

"You _men_ wouldn't understand. She just wanted to be able to protect herself better." Gisele said in her defense, Mari was grateful for her support. Riley shook her head and Mari glared at her.

"How did you know who I was talking about, Riley. All I said was his last name earlier." Everyone was now looking at Riley.

"I've looked all of you up, and I found that you were affiliated with him. He's kind of hard to find especially since he's an evasive man, but you just so happen to be his weakness." Mari bristled once again not liking how she was talking about him.

"I hope you don't plan on trying to get to him through me. It won't end well for you." Mari stood taller, or as tall as 5'4 could be, tossing the end piece of her butterfinger on the table.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise, bitch." Mari stepped around the table and so did Riley.

"Woah, woah!" Everyone began to shouting at once, but Hobbs was already stepping between them to diffuse the situation. He startled Mari as soon as he placed his 6'5" frame in front of her, her nose bumping into his lower chest. She steamed quietly from his hard body being so close, and from being pissed off. It was very rare for anyone to press her buttons, or rub her the wrong way.

Hobbs grabbed her chin, tilting her head up and she craned her neck to look up at him. "Take a walk." After staring into each other's eyes for a moment too long, Mari took a step back from him in a hurry. She turned on her heel quickly making her thick, shoulder length faux locs fly around. Mari left to stand in the shadows by the window, as everyone began talking again.

It was almost time to head out when Mari heard someone come up behind her. She was happy that she had time to herself to calm down, and she really hoped that it wasn't Riley behind her.

"Are you going to be okay to ride?" Mari tensed up, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Mari replied blandly.

"What is it about him that makes you defend him? Is it because he gives you money?" Hobbs came to stand beside her, looking out the window.

Mari laughed sarcastically before responding. "Of course not. I've got my own money, and I'm not talking about the money from Rio. He's the only ex to really give a damn about me. He's never wanted a thing from me; not my body or money like the rest. He just...cares so much."

"I care about you." Mari physically jumped at his admission, she angled her body a little more towards him.

"So, you an ex?" Mari asked sassily, and Hobbs chuckled at her tone.

"Aren't I?"

"Does one night-"

"One fantastic night." Mari rolled her eyes at his cheeky response.

"As I was saying," Mari said trying to fight a smile at his smirk. "Does one night really count as you being an ex? No matter how fantastic it was."

"At least your acknowledging it was fantastic." Hobbs said taking a soft, black loc between his fingers. Mari watched him study her, his gaze traveling from the loc to one of his favorite features of hers: her honey brown eyes. While she was looking into his eyes, a flash of their boys came into her mind.

"Yes...it was." Mari agreed absentmindedly, her mind now with Kamili and Lucas since they were gifts from that night.

"Hey, y'all ready?" Tej asked them, but he was looking a Kamaria. He was checking to see if she was alright; especially since Hobbs was standing in her personal space holding her hair. Hobbs released it immediately upon hearing Tej's voice.

"Let's go catch this son of a bitch," and with that Hobbs walked off not looking back. Mari and Tej watched him go before looking at each other.

"Your not gonna tell him are you?" Tej asked in a hushed voice, and Mari shook her head in the negative.

"There's no reason to bring him into it. I don't even know him, T. He could have a girlfriend somewhere or even a wife. That thought didn't occur to me until Kamili and Lucas were a month old. I'd be a terrible homewrecker, and you know I don't roll that way." Mari whispered back as they began making their way to the elevator.

"Does Roman, Gisele, or Han even know?" Tej voice dropped even lower as they neared the rest of the team.

"No and they're not going to find out until all of this is over. I would love for them to meet my boys." Mari smiled fondly thinking about their shocked faces, and how they would love Lucas and Kamili so much.

"I think Rome is going to have a lot to say." Tej snorted and Mari bit her lip. "Have a lot to say about what?" Rome asked from behind Tej.

"Your big ass forehead. Now, mind yo' business." Mari couldn't hold it in so she belted out a laugh. The last laugh before everything got serious.

"Mari, you riding or driving?" Dom asked and Mari shrugged.

"If I ride then that means I'll have to probably shoot and my aim is shit. I think I'm better driving." Dom nodded placing his hand on her lower back to steer her towards one of the many black cars.

"I'll have to give you some lessons some time." Gisele said placing a gun in the waistband of her pants, and then handing Mari one on her way past her to get into the passenger seat of the car Han was driving.

"Thanks, Giselle." Mari grinned over her shoulder, Gisele smirked in return. Dom opened the door for her and she slid in, but he didn't close the door yet.

"You good?" Dom asked sincerely and Mari nodded at him. "Of coarse...something about Riley just rubs me the wrong way."

"Always trust your instincts." Dom was agreeing with her somewhat which definitely made her feel better. "Stay with Brian. I'm sure Letty will show, so I'm going to go after her."

"Aye, aye Captain." Dom rolled his eyes with a small smile before taking a step back.

"You be careful." He told her, his smile now a grin. "Always am." Mari saluted him, she knew her carefree, goofy demeanor made him feel a bit better. He shut her door, and she buckled up. Hobbs had watched their entire interaction finding their exchange a little intimate, and lacking in the humorous element that Rome had with her. There was a undertone of sensual feelings there, and he didn't know how he felt about it.

Everyone filed out in one long unit of cars with Hobbs leading the charge. They made it to the abandoned parking garage in record time. Tej made quick work of setting up his equipment with Mari's help. Mari stood by watching the screen with Tej.

Gisele, Brian, Hobbs, and Dom stood at the railing looking down at everything. Rome and Han stood at the table full of weapons with Riley.

"Police scanners are saying that interpol has been breached." Tej called out and Brian shook his head.

"All of this is a set up." Brian said and then turned towards Dom. "He wanted all of us to be here, and out of his way."

"Brian take the team. I'm staying here with Hobbs to catch Shaw, Shaw leads to Letty." Everyone nodded as Dom gave the order.

Everyone got into their cars, and sped off leaving Dom, Hobbs, and Riley behind to chase after Shaw. The made it to interpol faster than should have been possible since all of the police cars weren't in the area. A shower of gunfire rained onto their cars making all of them pull over and get out to take cover.

"What did I say about my aim?" Mari grumbled to herself as she began to shoot with everyone else towards the roof and then towards the door of interpol. Two cars arrived to retrieve the men shooting at them in front of interpol.

"Get in, let's go!" Brain shouted making Rome, Tej, and Mari jump into their cars to speed after him. Han and Gisele stayed behind because of their blown out tires.

"I got the Rover." Mari heard Tej over the walkie talkie. "Okay and I got...whatever the hell that thing is." Everyone knew exactly what Rome was talking about since the only other car was one they hadn't seen before.

Mari was bringing up the rear right behind the boys when she noticed the man shooting at them, but they weren't bullets. Brian was almost able to dodge the little chip completely, and since Mari was wise to their game she dodged the last chip they had.

All of a sudden Tej veered off to the left and into a parked car, his car flipping several time before landing. Mari glanced to her rearview mirror in horror.

"Guys, you need to get those off! Tej, you answer me right now!" Mari screamed into the walkie talkie in a panic, but it was too late for Rome. His car swerved into a boutique to their right.

"Damn it! Brian, get it off now!" Mari was now in a full blown panic at seeing Rome's car thrown around like a ragdoll.

"On it." Brian shifted gears, yanking the steering to the left to skid by a pole and scraped the little chip off. Mari didn't breath a sigh of relief, feeling ill from thinking about Rome and Tej.

"Were you hit, Mar?" Brian asked as the came up onto an intersection.

"I'm good, B." Mari said steadying the wheel and then jerking the wheel to merge into the busy roundabout.

"Dom, Tej and Roman are out. Where you at?"

"I'm right behind you. What about Mari?" Dom responded to Brian quickly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Mari spoke into the walkie talkie before Brain could tell Dom that she was fine. She wanted him to hear her voice just to know that she was okay.

Mari stayed right behind Brian with Hobbs behind her, and Dom leading in the front. "I got eyes on Shaw, he just made a left."

"I got right." Brian and Mari replied at the same time.

"Toretto, make that left!" Dom made the left smoothly followed by Hobbs. Brian sped up and hit the Rover in front of them. Mari kicked up speed and was almost right alongside the Rover. She rolled down her window and almost got her gun out the window until that weird car showed up, unfortunately, right on time. The same time that Brian was about to hit the Rover again, the Rover went off to the right surprising both Brian and Mari when the strange car hit them both. Mari was thrown to the right while Brian was thrown to the left.

Mari's car tumbled violently on the ground and came to a stand still on it's passenger side. She sat completely still for a moment to assess the damage. She only had a cut on her left arm. She thanked God that she had worn her seat belt, or she would have been ejected from the car.

Brian had made it to her in record time to help her out of the car. They met up with everyone else at base, walking in to Rome complaining loudly. Brian broke away to go call Mia after telling Mari to get her cut taken care of.

"Nah, that's not as big as yo' forehead." Mari heard her brother say to Roman after he said his forehead could have been injured. Gisele looked away trying to hide a smile, while Han blatantly laughed. Mari tried to walk by them, but of course she didn't go unnoticed by Rome.

"Aye, aye don't think I don't see that cut on your arm!" Rome called after Mari making her roll her eyes hard. Mari kept walking to the table by Gisele and Han, finding a few bandages. She slid one arm out of her letterman making sure to keep her right arm was covered. She had a tattoo that said _'Lucas & Kamili' _on the inside of her right forearm.

"Here, let me help." Gisele glided off of the car she was sitting so that she could clean and wrap my cut. "Thanks." Mari smiled at her and she returned it.

"You know something...out of all the accidents why am I the only injured one? Don't get me wrong though, I'm glad your all alright!" Mari backtracked right away and Rome answered her first.

"That's because you soft, baby girl, and there's nothing wrong with that." Roman winked at her from over by the vending machine. Mari scoffed before telling him to bring her another butterfinger.

"I can show you just how soft I am as soon as you bring me my butterfinger." Mari told him innocently just as Gisele finished wrapping her cut. She slipped the torn letterman back on smirking as Rome hesitated coming towards her.

"You don't want any of that Rome? I thought you would jump at that chance." Han teased making Rome smack his lips together.

"You scared?" Tej pretended to shake in fear and then proceeded to laugh with everyone but Rome. Rome began to mumble under his breath before throwing Mari the butterfinger so he wouldn't have to get too close. Mari caught the candy with both hands and a wide smirk.

Mari hopped up onto the table as Gisele resumed her spot back near Han. Roman went to examine Shaw's team making connections to the each of them. He said the handsome black man was him, the asian was Han, the muscular guy was Hobbs, and made sure to tease Brian about the blonde on their team.

"I don't know who Letty would be. I guess she'd be the skinnier version of you, baby girl. Maybe, Gisele?" Rome contemplated and Mari threw her wrapper at him just as Hobbs and Riley pulled up.

"You calling me fat, Pierce?" Mari said with mock anger and a raised eyebrow. "You and I both know you're thick. Maybe, even thicker than the last time I saw you." Rome grinned flirtatiously. Mari rolled her eyes feeling just a tiny ounce of offended since she was a little above her normal weight due to giving birth to her twins. However, Kai was steadily whipping her ass back into shape.

"Got that right." Mari jumped a foot in the air, not hearing Hobbs come up behind her. He walked past her giving her a secret wink. Mari felt her entire body heat up and had to thank God that her complexion didn't show blushes. She still unconsciously raised her hand to cover her mouth and nose to hide a wide smile.

Hobbs had to fight reaching out to smack Mari's ass after agreeing with Roman. He checked himself really quick; they weren't in a relationship, yet he could still feel that strong pull to her. Their chemistry was definitely still there he decided. He also decided to speak with her about 'them' and their whole situation..if she wanted to even have a situation with him. He didn't want to be presumptuous.

"We got two things. First off, this is the worst damn city to commit a crime; they've got cameras on every street corner. We've got video footage from CCTV of the raid, let's track that and see where it leads us. Second, we've just got confirmation of what Shaw's ripped off from interpol. They grabbed every location that houses the final component that they need." Hobbs immediately switched back into his military persona leaving the thoughts of a relationship with Kamaria in the back of his mind.

"So...where are they at?" Brian asked coming up to the rest of the group with Dom. Mari watched Dom the entire time from beside Tej at the computer, fighting the urge to nurse, mother, and smother him. She had seen him cleaning the wound he received earlier, but chose to give him space even though it was killing her not to smother him.

"There are over two dozen of them around Europe." Riley said making Mari scowl deeply, Tej nudged his sister. Mari mouthing 'what?' at him and he motioned with one finger to her face. Mari smacked his hand out of her face mouthing 'I'll bite it off." The noise of the smack drawing everyone's attention for only a moment.

"The list is only good for ninety-six ours which means they have a window of four days but so do we. We gotta move." Hobbs finished before Dom took over.

"Okay we've met him, so what do we know?"

"They have to be running custom engines..." Tej sounded off the discussion, and the rest of the crew chipped in right after.

"We're gonna need to dig deeper...Han, Gisele, and Roman you're up. We find the guy that made that car we find Shaw."

"Let's go." Both men followed after Gisele as she loaded up. "I'll help." Riley told Hobbs quickly making Mari squint at her.

"Roger that." Hobbs nodded at her with a smirk, and Mari's squint turned into a full blown glare. Tej jabbed her in the ribs motioning to her face again. Mari lunged with her neck, teeth snapping as she nipped the very tip of his finger.

"Mari…" Dom said making Mari look at him innocently, "and Tej. We're gonna need cars that can't be overridden. Make sure they're fast." Brian chuckled along with Dom.

"I got this.."

"I think you mean we, bro." Mari flicked him half heartedly. "Already on it, Dom. Contacted R&D at DSS-"

"Hobbs...I said I got this-"

"I said we...you deaf Tej?" Tej stood up shoving Mari out the way making her laugh loudly.

"This should be interesting…" Dom said lowly to Brian.

* * *

 **Alright, everyone! Let me know what you think; I love hearing from you all!**

 **Pinklips90: Hello there, Pink! I'm glad you brought up the point of there not being enough Hobbs/OC stories out there. Please let me know if you know any good ones! lol It is now my mission to get this story out there for the Luke Hobbs lovers. Thank you so much for the review; I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **Golivia: Hey, Golivia! I'm happy you loved the first chapter! I am a writer of the people, so ask and I shall deliver lol. When my readers ask for updates or specific things I try to come through immediately. Thank you so much for the review; hope to hear from you soon!**

 **kkALPHAWOLF: What's up, Alpha! I'm ecstatic you loved the prologue! Thank you so much for the review; I hope you stick around for more and leave more reviews!**

 **FLSweet82: Hello there, Sweet! I'm happy you loved the first chapter. I hope this chapter is to your liking as well; let me know what you love, like, dislike, or hate. You ask for update, so I shall deliver! I'm a writer of the people, ya' know! (; Thank you so much for the review; can't wait to hear from you again!**

 **Guest: Hello lovely guest! Your smiley face made me smile! I'm happy you couldn't wait for more! I'm going to try and keep up with this story after this chapter. Thank you so much for the review! Can't wait to hear from you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really can't thank y'all enough for the amount of support y'all give me. It really is amazing that I don't even have to ask for reviews! I also enjoy how opinionated all of you are. Keep it up: I get reviews and I give chapters. I am a writer of the readers so ask and you shall receive. ;)**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Maudep22, dianabfatf, DJDragon21, Princess wolfcub, havemcbr21, Lippy219192, xx GoTtA lOvE lOvE sToRiEs xx, BloodyGrim, CMPunkOrton, NicaArmstrong, and anabelle395**

* * *

Mari whistled looking at all of the shiney, fast cars. She felt her inner racer rear its ugly head. She never really raced, she was more of the fix up _to_ race much like her older brother.

Mari did a slow three-sixty to appreciate all of the cars she was surrounded by. She had changed her out from earlier since her jacket had been torn. Hobbs took a moment to _appreciate her_ turning in a circle, so that he could get a look at her.

She was in a simple pair of ripped, maroon skinny jeans that fit perfect on her hips since they were low rise. The v-neck she wore was dark in color as well as an open vest she was wearing much like her older brother. The heeled boots on her feet stopped just above her knee. Hobbs ripped his eyes away from Mari's bouncing form to look at the car catalogue in his hands.

"Man, you really gotta loosen up. You can't just throw a bunch factory cars-"

"I think he's pretty loose." Mari mumbled under breath playfully. Both men glanced at her well… Hobbs glanced with a small smirk and Tej glared at her slightly passive, pervy comment. They both decided to ignore her little commentary.

"Those cars were hell of a car. Twin turbo V8 and spitting out five hundred sixty ponies, son."

"He reads the brochures; I'm proud. However, with cars it's all about customizing. It's like a bond or commitment." Mari nodded in agreement, having built numerous cars from the ground up all by herself.

"Sounds like a marriage." Hobbs told Tej with a smirk making Mari give him an odd sideways glance at his response that neither of the men missed. "Yeah, but with cars they don't take half your shit." Mari turned her odd stare from Hobbs to Tej, but was giving him more on the lines of an indignant stare while Hobbs chuckled.

"Excuse me, all women aren't like that."

"Never said they were, sis." Tej smirked at her having been around her long enough to know that 'independent woman' speech was about to happen if weren't for Hobbs cutting in.

"Jesus... with prices like this these cars better be made out of gold." Hobbs scoffed and Tej shook his head sipping the champagne offered to him while looking around blatantly. Mari did the same except more subtly.

"You ain't thinking about stealing these cars, are you Parker?" Tej gave a noncommittal shrug while pursing his lips as if to say 'maybe'.

"Kitchen help entrance is towards the back." Hobbs raised his eyebrows at the small, rude man in front of them. Tej frowned while Mari full blown scowled.

"Come again?" Mari's scowl changed immediately as she tried not to fight a laugh at Luke's face.

"I don't mean to offend you three, but you couldn't possibly afford the cars in this auction. Substantial lack of gaudy jewelry, no entourage, and no honeys. Clearly you're not a baller." The man said in Tej's direction, and Mari bristled losing all of her mirth. Tej gave her a 'hell no' face while Mari gave him a 'no this muthafucka didn't' face.

"And you... shirt, shoes, trousers….functional. Your posture is too rigid, so my guess is military. That means your take home is fifty thousand a year...that's US. Which is not enough to be playing here..." Mari made a move to step forward, but was stopped by an arm from Tej. Hobbs was almost content with letting her loose.

"I'm not even sure where you would even fit into this, dear. No dress for this occasion, those could barely be considered heels even if they're named brand, no ring so you're not married, and I'm not even sure if you have a job considering the cheap looking vest you're wearing. However, if you're not kitchen help then you must be in the wrong place. However, please do finish your champagne." Both men were now angry in her favor as the small man breezed away with a fake smile.

"I have two doctorates, bitch." Mari mumbled while Tej looked at her with a knowing smile. Hobbs removed one of his hands from behind his back to gently rub Mari's back, and was pleased when she leaned into the action.

"He needs to be taught a lesson…"

"Like I said, you ain't stealing these cars." Hobbs told Tej right away with a serious face, but all Tej did was smile.

" _We_ got this." Tej said looking at Mari's scowling face change into a bright smile.

They didn't need to steal to get back at the rude fucker. They did something far more satisfying to everyone involved. Mari had to almost fight her brother so that she could help financially with the scheme.

"So this is how you get back at him; by buying all of his cars." Hobbs said looking around with Tej and Mari on either side of him.

"What good is it having millions of dollars in the bank if you don't spend any of it." Mari nodded with a small smirk. "I wholeheartedly believe that the millions spent was well worth it, brother dear. Aren't you happy I chipped in." Mari's smirk turned into a teasing grin, Tej rolled his eyes at her prodding.

"Wait, you helped pay for all this." This was the first time Hobbs was really speaking to her directly since their little one on one time. "Well, yeah. Even before the Rio heist I was still a millionaire. I _was_ the Co-CEO of Galaxy Enterprises, and the government paid handsomely for inventions outside of my work at Galaxy." Mari explained offhandedly making Hobbs whistle.

"Damn, woman, no wonder you were so offended." He teased lightly and Mari shrugged while clicking her tongue. "It also helps that I've never had to pay bills."

"Never?"

"Never." Mari winked at him making him smirk with a shake of his head. "Can we focus?" Tej said becoming extremely uncomfortable with how familiar they were with each other. He was already living with the fact that he was now on good terms with the man his sister slept with, had babies with, and said man didn't know a thing.

"Grow up." Mari hissed from around Hobbs, and Tej feigned shaking in his boots. "Hold up, watch this." Tej told Mari and Hobbs as they stopped when the rude man approached them with a wide smile.

"Mr. and Miss. Parker we would like to thank you for your business. If there is anything else we can do for you please don't hesitate." Mari and Tej glanced at each other with hidden smiles. "Annyything." Tej drawled out making the man pivot to look at him again.

"Now that you mention it, my swaggerless friend here, he really likes that shirt you have on." Mari choked loudly, bringing her hands up quickly to disguise her strangled laugh as a cough.

"This shirt?"

"That shirt." Mari really had to hand it to her older brother, he really did know how to get revenge. "I'm not entirely sure if this shirt will fit your friend." The rude man chuckled nervously while looking at Hobbs.

"It'll fit." Hobbs replied shortly with a raise of his eyebrows. Mari felt like she was going to dissolve into a puddle of giggles at this point. "See he needs a shirt that's a little less…"

"Functional." Hobbs supplied casually. "That's it: functional." Tej nodded as well as Mari, whom was pleasantly surprised that Luke was going along with Tej's scheme. However, her surprise quickly turned into remembering his more... _teasing_ side.

The man gave a brief pause glancing at all three of them, but Mari knew that the look Hobbs was giving him made him remove his jacket to forfeit his shirt.

"I'll hold that for you." Hobbs said and the rude man mumbled a thank you. Tej rushed the man and Mari whistled lightly and looked around at all of the new cars.

"Damn, you gone need some hedge clippers for that shit." Mari couldn't do it anymore….she bent over at the waist and laughed. A few tears escaped because of how hard she was laughing. She straightened up and excused herself as she wiped her tears. Hobbs and Tej were thoroughly amused by her while the rude man looked indignant.

"Well...if that will be all." The man quickly, yet daintily, handed over the shirt to Hobbs and took back his suit jacket. "And the pants too." Hobbs said making Mari bite her lip. She looked away from Tej as soon as she saw that he was fighting laughter as well.

"While you at it let me get that watch...I like that watch." The rude man quickly shimmied out of his pants, and handed them over to Hobbs as well. "Damn, Tej, you might as well have said run that watch, bitch." Mari mumbled to the two men beside her and they grinned at her.

After he handed over the watch as well Mari decided that she would have retribution as well. "If I could have just one more moment of your time. I feel that my undergarments are just as inadequate as my clothes. Would you be a dear and include your stylish boxer briefs as well? I will be wearing them under the new _dress_ I plan to buy." Mari gave a pretty, yet sarcastic smile and the rude man cringed. He turned back around to look at the evil woman next to the tall men.

He cleared his throat, tied his suit jacket around his waist and slid his boxers down his legs. Mari grinned while taking the boxers from him, twirling them around her index finger a _good_ distance away from her face. Both men leaning away from her slightly.

"Well, if that will be all. Good day." The rude man turned around to leave, his bare ass on full display. Hobbs and Luke turned away with looks of disgust while Mari waited until the elevator doors closed to cackle loudly.

"You always gotta take it an extra mile don't you." Tej semi scolded Mari who was too busy leaning on Luke because she was laughing too hard.

She was pressed heavily against Hobbs' side, and he was holding her around the waist. Neither of them seemed to notice, but Tej certainly did. He was going to speak on it until the elevator opened up. Now, by this point Mari was crying but started wheezing at the sight of Han and Roman.

"What the _hell_ happened to you guys?" Mari stood straight and didn't bother moving awayfrom Luke. She didn't know whether to laugh or be pissed….it seemed like pissed was winning since she sobered up right away.

"Nothing, we just got ambushed. There was so many-"

"There was only one guy." Gisele cut Rome off as she breezed past Han and Rome with Riley in tow much to Mari's disdain.

"It was Jah wasn't it." Everyone looked at Mari like she grew an extra head. "The Han of their group?" Mari clarified so that she was understood better.

"Yeah...how'd you-"

"I studied their files just like I'm sure they studied ours. He's the best fighter outside of Shaw himself on the team." Mari cut in on Han's question. "Y'all know what this means right…" She was directing her statement towards Roman and Han who just shook their heads.

"You alright?" Mari heard Luke ask Riley right next to her, and she applauded herself for hiding the full body flinch because of him being concerned about her. Mari stepped away from him making his arm fall back to his side. He placed it back behind his back, and hid his confused expression.

"We're going to see them again, and I don't want anyone hurting you two again so I think it's time for a little light sparring until Brian and Dom return." Mari grinned at their horrified faces.

"This should be good." Tej whispered to Gisele and she wholeheartedly agreed with him….

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"You hit like a girl, Han, no offense." Mari teased throwing a clean, _hard_ jab into his chest. She didn't want to aim for his face until he was ready to dodge her blows effectively. Hobbs, Riley, and Gisele stood off to the side watching Han and Rome take turns against Mari.

She was dressed in an under armor black, long sleeve shirt and black volleyball shorts. She was also barefoot since she has always practiced that way.

"None taken." Han almost stuttered rubbing his chest. "Okay, come on Rome. Please be better than last time."

"As much as I love seeing you in those shorts, baby girl. Can we get a break? My pride has had enough, man. Don't you think we're beat up enough?" Rome whined holding an ice pack to his jaw.

"Nope." Tej said with a grin before Mari could respond. Mari clicked her tongue motioning with one finger for him to come to her.

"If this was a different scenario then I would for sure follow that finger-"

"You want a real ass whoopin, Pierce." Hobbs practically stepped forward having never really heard Roman make a real pass at Mari.

"Relax, Luke." Mari waved him off as she walked over to retrieve Rome. 'Luke?' Han mouthed to Gisele who shrugged with a knowing smile. Tej looked at Han with a blank look, but of course Rome wasn't going to let that go without a comment.

"What do you mean, _Luke_?" Rome said Hobbs' first name in a high pitch volume to mimic Mari. She threw a clean, roundhouse kick to his head making him duck with a 'manly' squeal.

"If you're talking that much that means your jaw is feeling better." Mari bounced on the balls of her feet, and Rome swallowed noisily. "Look, Mari, I was just joking. Come on, baby girl-"

All Rome was able to do was evade... _barely._ Mari wasn't even going full speed or being as brutal as she could be. She switched from closed fist to open hands so she could slap the shit out of him. She slowly began adding footwork; throwing hard but slow kicks to his body. He was steadily getting frustrated making Mari and everyone else laugh or chuckle. Mari's phone rang from beside Gisele who glanced at it before calling out to her.

"You want me to get that for you?" Mari kept her eyes trained on Rome since he was sloppily starting to throw punches back….keyword being sloppily. "Yeah, can you put it on speaker for me?"

"Sure…" Gisele sounded unsure and Mari almost paused to find out why she sounded that way. "It's on." She said to let Mari know that she hit answer and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Mari held her hand up in a 'T' to tell Rome timeout.

"Baby doll…" A man's voice could be heard loud and clear in the quiet space. None of them had ever seen Mari move as fast as she did to get to her phone.

She took it off of speakerphone and began to walk away briskly before answering with a tiny, secretive grin. "Sup, Hunny," was the only thing that was heard as she left out of ear shot. Mari calling her ex by the nickname that she gave him upon meeting him even though it annoyed the hell out of him.

"Funny...I get home and you and the boys aren't there. Care to explain why." Mari bit her lip listening to Kai's calm voice with a heavy undertone of annoyance.

"I'm out on a job. The boys are safe with Maya, so if you want to see them-"

"Don't start with that bullshit." Mari's mouth snapped close at his tone.

"Hyun…" Mari sighed and she could hear him inhale and exhale loudly at her saying his first name instead of the name he prefered. "You don't have to say you care, but you better damn well not _act_ like you don't."

"I didn't call for this. I just want to know where you are, and when you're coming home. I've got another job I've got to get to soon. I only stopped in to check on you three." Mari almost melted at how sweet he was _trying_ to be if it wasn't for her being aware of her child's father being in the other room.

"You know I appreciate you, boo." Mari started laughing quietly at hearing him exhale again in annoyance. He really did hate all of the names she called him, but he tolerated it since they both knew that deep down he loved her more than anyone. "I probably won't be back for another week or so. It all depends on how fast I get done."

"I didn't hear you say where you are."

"That's because I didn't." Mari said sassily back and she heard him 'tsk, tsk'. "Do I have to come find you, _baby doll._ " She didn't even fight the shiver at his suggestive tone.

"No!" Mari said a little too loudly, cursing herself since she sounded like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to...which she kind of was.

"I don't really like that tone you used. I just might come find you. Bye, baby."

"Kai, wait! Kai!? Don't you dare- you piece of shit!" The dial tone was heard before she could even tell him not to come. One of her biggest pet peeves was people hanging up on her. "Ugh!"

"Mari!" Mari jumped a foot in the air turning around to face Dom. He was looking at her in concern instead of the pleasure he usually felt when him or Brian startled her. "You alright?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Mari asked trying to ignore the fright he just gave her. She was really hoping he hadn't heard the end of her one sided conversation. She walked closer to him, and he gave her choice of attire a once over...lingering on her thighs before meeting her pretty eyes.

"You know me better than that, Mar." Mari sighed at the look he was giving her. "That was him, wasn't it?" He was telling her more than asking her at this point, and all Mari could do was nod.

"Did he do something?" Mari shook her head but couldn't meet his eye. "He was just checking on me and the boys since he showed up at my house and I wasn't there."

"Then why do you look so guilty?" Dom moved a little closer to her, taking her hand to lead her to the cot that she was using.

"I….he said he might come find me since I didn't tell him where I was…. I just feel guilty because I will always love him. He was the first man that I ever wanted a family with, but he told me three years into our on and off relationship that he didn't want a family; that in his line of work having a family was dangerous. I was so hurt I broke it off and didn't speak to him for a whole year until he showed up on my doorstep telling me that his views hadn't changed but he missed me. We started up another weird relationship that felt incomplete…" Mari took a breath still unable to meet Dom's gaze.

"What changed, Mari?" Dom was being gentle and asking all of the tough questions that he needed her to answer.

"He did. He changed the moment I told him I was pregnant. He came around _more_ when I thought he was just going to leave. He says he doesn't want a family and that he doesn't care for children, but his actions say different. I hate and love him for not leaving me, but now Luke is back and I'm scared... I have always wanted a family but not like this, Dom. I want Luke more than anyone, but I'm not willing to hurt Kai." She was on the verge of tears now, and that's the last thing Dom wanted but this heart to heart needed to happen sooner rather than later especially if the notorious korean mercanerary showed up. "I don't want Luke or Kai anywhere near each other…"

"You have to figure it out, Kamaria. That man out there is a hard ass," Mari snorted in disbelief at the words he chose. "But he's a good man and deserves to know his kids. You don't have to pick him, but at least give him the option of picking you. You need to sort this out if you really think Kai will come here."

"I've only experienced rejection once Dom, and I haven't been the same since. I don't think I can take being rejected by my child's father because he has a wife and kids back home." Dom blew out air through his nose finally seeing Mari's fear. She was scared of being a homewrecker and rejection which baffled the hell out of him. Sure, she might not want to hurt Kai, but the real problem was her fear of ruining a family.

"We can find out if he's got anyone back home subtly, ya' know." Mari blinked blankly before turning to look at Dom. "I guess we could try that." Dom nodded giving her a reassuring smile.

"Come on, we've got a few things to figure out." Mari nodded, sobering up from their heart to heart. She took his offered hand, and he led her back into the little meeting area. Mari noticed right away that Hobbs and Riley were gone.

"Where'd the squalies go?" Mari asked looking around none to subtly.

"They went to check out the CCTV situation. Apparently there was maintenance being done on all of the cameras where Shaw was involved." Han informed from beside Gisele. "Didn't know there was a CCTV situation." Mari mumbled to Dom.

"You'd know if you weren't talking to your boyfriend. What's up, cheating on me now, baby girl? And what kind of name is baby doll?" Rome teased and Mari geared up to defend herself but Gisele jumped into the fray.

"How is baby doll any different from baby girl, Roman? The way I see it you and whoever was on the end of that phone call are one in the same: _men_."

"Hold up, hold up! I am clearly more handsome than whoever she was talking to." Rome scoffed making Mari and Gisele look at each other and share a silent conversation before laughing.

"Wasn't my boyfriend because I don't _have_ one." Mari looked pointedly at Rome. "Catch me up to speed. I've got work to do on those cars if we don't want to be thrown around like ragdolls again."

After everything was explained to Mari about where Hobbs and Riley had went off to. Even though it irked her that he went off on an adventure with her. She went to the back room again to call Maya and check on her babies. She missed them terribly, and it had already been two days. Once, she was done with that tear jerking call; Mari changed her clothes back to what she wore to the auction and met up with the gang at the makeshift meeting table. She made it just in time to hear the most important part of the conversation.

"Coming back? How're you even going to get in the country?" Mari tilted her head at her brother's tense question. "Ugh! What's going on now? Another field trip?" Mari questioned as she made her way to stand next to Han and Tej.

"I wish that was the case! Brian, here, has to go to the Los Angeles State Federal prison to get some intel on Shaw from a guy name Braga. He used to run the biggest cartel in Mexico _and_ he was Han's girl's old boss." Mari whistled loudly and didn't miss the look Gisele shot Roman after he called her Han's girl instead of using her name.

"Just let me worry about getting into the country." Brian said with a pained look before he turned to Dom. "This is on me...let me make it right." Mari felt a pang go through her chest since there was some information she was missing, but she heard the desperation in his voice.

"Be careful…" Dom gave him the go ahead and Brian went off without a hitch. Mari pursed her lips as she watched Brian get on the elevator and leave. She knew she was able to help him, and she was going to have to make another call. Unfortunately a call she didn't want to make, but she would take the 'L' for Brian's sake.

"He can get in on his own buuuuut…" Mari sang with a mischievous grin. "Oh, no… what're you up to now?" Han asked with a smirk thanking God she broke the tense atmosphere.

"I've got connections to get him out so I'm going to call ahead." Mari said whipping out her phone and Tej squinted at her. "Do I even want to know?" She shrugged at him, choosing to just stay in front of everyone and have the conversation she didn't want to have.

"Morrison." Mari's grin dropped as she bit her lip, hearing the sultry voice of her past lover. "Hey, Shamar, it's me." There was a brief pause before a deep chuckle came through from the other side.

"Little Mari-Mar? Do my ears deceive me?" Mari made a dramatic face as she tried to ignore how silent everyone was being….and the staring. "Yes, yes it's me. Listen, I know it's been a minute but I have a favor."

"What's in it for me, baby girl? You do know you're an international criminal, don't you?" Mari knew that was coming.

"Yes and what do you want? Or do I have to name my favor first?" She tapped her foot listening to him hum. A sound that wasn't foreign to her ears four years ago. "Tell me your favor and I'll see if my reward matches up in weight."

"I need you to get out a friend of mine in less than eighteen hours of his arrival. He'll be there in a few days and he used to be a cop. Name's Brian O'Connor but he'll be going in under a different name. However, his picture will be the same blonde hair, bright blue eyes. You can send me a picture if you're not sure."

"Easy work, baby girl. How about dinner if you ever make it back to L.A." Mari rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Fine, fine. I promise and thanks Shamar."

"Anytime, baby girl." She heard the dial tone and sighed heavily. "Well, that was the warden of Los Angeles State Prison and he's going to get Brian out."

"You trust whoever you were on the phone with?" Dom asked a little skeptical. "With my life. He's a useful ex to have if only he wasn't so arrogant." Mari answered back quickly to reassure Dom.

"Damn, they're everywhere. What's a guy gotta do to be your ex around here." Everyone missed the look Mari and Dom shared before Tej responded. "Be big as hell." Mari rolled her eyes and flicked Tej.

"I'm just a woman that has positive energy, so I'm pretty much friends with all of my exes except a distinct few and even then I don't hate them...besides one."

"What did he do?" Gisele asked seriously, she knew Mari's personality pretty well. She was easy going, light hearted, and slow to anger.

"He's the city commissioner of Miami now...he's just not a good person." All of them could practically feel how uncomfortable she was. "Don't worry about it Mari. It's all behind you. Come on, let's go work on my new car." Dom held his hand out to her which she went over and took without a second thought. Everyone watched her for a moment having never seen her clam up before. They would let her tell them on her own.

"Do your thing, Mar. I'm just going to look over the engine." Dom told her and she nodded mutely. She brought all of the equipment she would need to make a device that would counter any chip that Shaw could throw at them. She sat and worked by Dom's feet, and they continued to work in a comfortable silence until Hobbs and Riley returned.

"We've got something for you, Tej." Mari glanced up briefly upon hearing Hobbs voice. She released a breath of relief through her nose, happy that he wasn't hurt or worse. "Since Kamaria is working on the chip counters I need you to tap into the feed of the city. We now have access to every corner." Mari chose to ignore the fact that he called her by her full government name. She wasn't a fool...he must be miffed at her for something..

"On it." Mari still chose not to look up as Riley joined her brother in syncing to the live feed of the city. She already finished three parts that would link into the car's engine. She even planned to make two for motorcycles because she knew Gisele loved her cycles.

Mari didn't hear Hobbs anymore, but she certainly heard Tej scolding Roman about his new and improved toy. "You've been known to handle that big ass forehead." She snorted but continued to focus on her work.

Dom brushed past her back making a smile come to her face since he deliberately brushed his leg against her back as he moved to talked to Han. "Hey, Dom. I did some checking and asked around. I got the location of a street race tonight-" A whipping noise and the crumbling of cement made Mari jump, almost breaking her neck to look up to find the source of the noise.

She saw Gisele looking at Rome and Tej in disbelief. Rome shoving the gun into her brother's arms at the sight of Dom and Han's face. Mari stood to her feet with a deep scowl. "What the _hell_ were you two thinking!? What if you hit Dom or Han?" She took two steps towards them only to be stopped by Hobbs arm across her abdomen. She didn't even bother to acknowledge him, choosing to stare holes into Rome and Tej.

"He did it." Rome said pointing at Tej. Tej gawked in disbelief at his accusation. "Mar, I swear-"

"I will break my foot off in your asses if you don't put that away and never look at it again." Both men swallowed, scrambling to but the cover back on the harpoon.

"What's the point of getting angry when Mari will do it for you." Han said chuckling with Dom, Mari looked over her shoulder to look them over. "It's not funny. You two could have been killed. Tej revamped that thing to take down a damn _tank._ He tweaked the motor and added a boost on the back-"

"Talk nerdy to me, baby." Dom winked and chuckled some more before going off with Han to talk about the street race he found out about.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking-! Get back here!" Mari raised her voice at them making them laugh harder. She rolled her eyes with a huff finally taking notice of Hobbs staring at her. She shrunk back slightly at his intense gaze.

"Come here." He said simply not liking that she stepped away from him. Mari swallowed and weighed her options. Did she really want to have another one on one with him again. She found herself being too close to him whenever other people weren't present, but like a fool...she nodded at him and followed him to a table that wasn't too far from everyone. He wanted to talk privately but still wanted to be seen...hmmm….

"What's up?" Mari asked while placing her hands in her vest pockets. She didn't want to beat around the bush. "Is this about the phone call earlier?" Hobbs paused at her blunt attitude. She didn't even falter, making eye contact with him the entire time. Fearless…

"It was a man, obviously. However, it was a man that I am not in a relationship with. I am a single woman." Mari felt like she was trying to plead her case and she didn't like it. Her calm expression changing to irritation at that thought.

"Good to know." Hobbs chuckled making Mari click her tongue loudly with a roll of her pretty eyes.

"Don't do that." Hobbs frowned looking down at her. "Do what, mama?"

"Don't do that either. Say that…" Mari grounded at the flash of memories that assaulted her at his personalized nickname for her. Almost every man she came across called her something other than her name, but Luke's name for her made her feel...different. "Don't smile that smile and call me that."

"Well, you don't do that." Mari furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Do what?" She uttered his earlier question making him grin at her.

"Be beautiful." Mari snorted with laughter. "You're so corny!" She raised her to cover her smile. Luke raised his hand to grab her wrist to lower her hand so that he could see her radiant smile.

"You make it so damn hard, woman." He shook his head, her grin turning into a small smile. "You don't make it any easier, ya' know." Mari's smile was slightly shy, and it was twisting his stomach in the best of ways.

He released her wrist to bring his hand to her face. She unconsciously nuzzled his large, warm hand. The very hand that gave her the most pleasure she had ever experienced. The same hand that bestowed an endless amount of love and attention to her deprived body. She sighed and closed her eyes in contentment. She could feel him getting closer to her face...she prayed that he was finally going to do the very thing she should have done upon their last personal encounter.

A ding from the elevator made them freeze, breaking apart like someone had doused them in water. Hobbs looked over head with his military face on...a face that Mari had named herself.

"That can't be Brian." Dom said ominously. Mari made a move to go to him, but was stopped by Hobbs moving her behind him instead. He drew his gun, giving a nod to Riley to do the same. Everyone circled around the elevator but behind something for some form of cover with weapons drawn except Mari; much to her dismay. She peaked around Hobbs in the stifling tension.

The doors opened to reveal a well dressed asian man. A tailored black suit adorned his toned body minus a tie. He was carrying a M60 with ease, alarming everyone but Mari. It was resting by his side instead of poised to kill them all. Everyone preparing to fire at the unknown man, seeing him as a threat with the outrageously large weapon in his hands. He wore dark, designer sunglasses as he scanned everyone before he stopped on Mari.

"Kai!"

* * *

 **MaidenZorriah: Hey, Zorriah! I aim to please! There was just an overwhelming (amazing) amount of feedback, so I didn't want to disappoint! I'm actually happy you brought that up because for some of my stories they're a black OC except my Teen Wolf story she's mixed. I have noticed the lack of black female OCs, and because of another author (ALL of her OCs are black females) I wanted to give the fiction world one more powerful, black female. Thank you so much for the super kind review! I hope everything is great for you in RL too! I'm definitely inspired to crank out chapters a lot faster. Thanks again, can't wait to hear more feedback from you!**

 **Fallondyson: Hey, hey Fallon! Ask and you shall receive! I love hearing from y'all, and I'm a writer of the readers so here you go. One update coming right up lol. Thanks so much for the review!**

 **CJ/OddBall: Heey, Cj! Good looking out for the Luke/OC stories! I just read it and it's amazing! I couldn't put it down! I hope you have some more recommendations for me in the future! Thanks so much for recommendation and the review!**

 **Pupyluv247: Sup, Pup! Lmfao your review had me cracking up! I promise to bring my ass with another chapter! You're fuckin' great, I'm really here for your honest review lol. I'll be sure to put out chapters a lot sooner than a few months now that I know for a fact that MarixHobbs (I don't have a ship name for them yet) is a favorite! Thanks for the review, can't wait to hear from you again!**

 **Guest: Hello, lovely guest! I totally agree that there aren't enough Hobbs/OC stories out there. However, don't worry I plan on fixing that for our fine ass DSS agent. (; I have this story planned all the way to the aftermath of Furious 7, so I hope you're along for the ride (funny pun lol)! Thanks so much for the review, see you soon!**

 **: Hellooo, ! I aim to make all my reader's happy! Every woman knows when there's an interloper around their man. (; !SPOILER ALERT! Mari will most definitely be telling him about the babies, but not in the way everyone will be expecting… I hope you're ready for what's to come! Thanks so much for the review, can't wait to hear from you soon!**

 **Farrahjohnson21: Helloooo, Farrah! Ask and you shall receive! I am a writer of the people ya' know. ;) Thank you so much for the review!**

 **Guest: Hello, beautiful guest! Here is the next installment for you! Hopefully it won't be too long again! I'm so happy my smut was up to par! Honestly, I was thinking it was too much. It really is nice to hear my work is appreciated. Thanks so much for the review!**

 **Guest: Hello, gorgeous guest! Because of all of your recommendations I spent some of my writing time reading lmao. Those were some great recommendations especially Guilty by Association! (I hope that story wasn't abandoned.) Thanks so much for the review and the recommendations! P.s. I don't like the Hobbs/OC fics on Wattpad either.**

 **Pinklips90: Hello, hello Pink! I'm glad that I'm getting everyone's emotions across clearly! I did want to take out more time for Hobbs' feelings since we didn't really see much of them in the prequel, but I see that everyone can still understand where he wants to be relationship wise. Ask and you shall receive! Initially I wasn't going to have Kai come around until Furious 7 (I have everything planned until the end of that movie), but I might make him come a little sooner (as you can see). !SPOILERS ALERT! Kai and Deckard will be neutral acquaintances; which means that they're not friends (for now), but they have a large amount of respect for each other. We'll be seeing a lot of interactions between them in Furious 7. Deckard Shaw will be playing a large role in our story, so don't worry! I'm also a huge fan of Deckard (kind of attracted to him lol). All of our faves will eventually end up in a room together, so THAT'S going to be interesting lmao. I might also be incorporating Hobbs and Shaw into this story (I will decide when I see the movie). Thank you so, so much for your enlightening review! You really put a few fears to rest for me, and gave me a few ideas. Some really big story changing ideas! Can't wait to hear your ideas and thoughts again soon!**

 **See y'all soon! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I didn't even proof read this; I wanted to get this out for all of you as soon as possible. Y'all deserve all of the love in the world for putting up with my inconsistent ass. Forgive me! :')**

 **Let me address a negative review real quick. Tuner4Life: if you don't like don't read. Simple, sweetheart. Why waste time being a keyboard warrior? Don't worry though; I am going to remove your review and this will be the only energy I give you since you don't have any stories and you disabled pm'ing.. Have a nice life, boo. :)**

 **Anywho, thank y'all again for coming through with the reviews. TWENTY-ONE REVIEWS! THE MOST REVIEWS I'VE EVER GOTTEN FOR ONE CHAPTER EVER! I was a little miffed and paused on my writing for a few for summer College Math BUT I'm good now lol. *shrugs* We will also be seeing Shamar Morrison (from Chapter 3) again, so I wanted to give you all a description of him; basically he looks like Criminal Minds Shemar Moore lol. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! I know I did. ;)**

 **P.S. for future reference (more so for me than y'all). This is set in 2013 (crazy right?) which is almost two years after Fast Five and the same year Red 2 came out. Mari is twenty five currently and Hobbs is thirty-six...unless I already said her age because if so please, please let me know. :')**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: elljayde, heichou, HarelyQuinn5232, Rhava, NightsBlackRose13, The Wind Whispers To Me, GilmoreGirls-OTH-2013, Shadow Wolf 15846 NaRuKo-InuTaiSHo-XD, , Role with Life, ColorfulOwl, Dark Angel 792, damagedgoods2012, Devilishminx, MisguidedCub, Riddicks-gurl1988, Melody643, PatriciaMo, golivia, Random2Friends, twibe, Trixster Kitsune, AleeraFrostStarkMaximoff, , xxxMiss-Bella-Swanxxx, min kone, radbull1229073, iheartfoodnmusic (I feel you on that username), shaylab35, silverfoxkurama, hillyjmalts, jjchickybabe, TabloidTeen, DemonSpawn117, choirbandgeek (I am also a band geek), and Is-this-supposed-to-be-clever**

 **Special thank you for favoriting and/or following me as an author: reinadefuego,** **Shadow Wolf 15846,** **HarelyQuinn5232, TabloidTeen, Scotland-Lassie, Riddicks-gurl1988, AleeraFrostStarkMaximoff, and silverfoxkurama**

* * *

*Normal POV*

' _I swear I always fall for your type, yeah.'_

 _Mari stared up at the mirror above her unnecessarily large, california king bed. Kai's shirtless body lay not too far from her...just two small bodies away._

' _Tell me why I always fall for your type.'_

 _The two small bodies being her boys...barely three months old… one of his hands under his head; while the other was unknowingly resting on Kamili's leg. He was afraid to rest his hand on his tiny tummy. One of Mari's hands were resting on Lucas' leg as well._

' _I just can't explain this shit at all.'_

 _She was beyond tired but the image in front of her was hard to take her eyes away from. She was a mess of emotions as she stared at the man that she thought would leave her...never speak to her again, but he stayed; not without telling her constantly that he didn't want a family. That his beliefs still stand, but as the saying goes: actions speak louder than words._

 _He had shown up mere weeks after the boys were born in a flurry of rage until he heard the first cry. Mari's tears followed right after; desperately trying to explain what had happened in his absence. Trying to explain why she had been ignoring him for almost an entire year. However, he wasn't hearing any of it. He had left for all of twenty-four hours before returning to her like a moth to a flame. Hyun-tae Kai was the moth and Kamaria Parker was the flame that burned him alive._

' _I believe in people like you.'_

 _It was the last night she had seen the Korean mercenary. The following morning they spent at the beach like a family...no matter how much he wanted to deny it._

"Kai!" It was almost like every person in the room tensed with the exception of Mari and Kai. She stepped around Hobbs to show Kai her profile.

"Baby doll." He could barely get the words out before Mari was on him, hugging him with joy...with a hint of annoyance considering how fast he found her **this** time. It was her usual greeting for him if they had gone a while without seeing each other.

He let the gun rest at his side, refusing to release it because of conditioning. He was surrounded by guns that were pointed at him, he was half tempted to open fire for the audacity. Kai's other hand raised to cup Mari's ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he grunted as he shifted her higher on his waist.

Mari's arms wrapped around his neck while whispering in his ear, "relax, hunny. These people are my family." Mari felt him relax only a fraction in her embrace. Behind her she could almost hear everyone lowering their weapons. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, Kai gently placing her on the floor.

"I should arrest you where you stand." Mari closed her eyes and felt the weight of the world come crashing onto her shoulders. Of course, this was exactly how this was going to go.

"You wouldn't be able to." A slow smirk crawled over Kai's face and Mari felt the dread in her stomach double if that was even possible. She had seen Kai fight an entire _team_ of men; he had also demonstrated how to kill a man with a fucking _paper crane!_ Mari knew that Hobbs was a fighter too, but she would rather not find out who would win in a fight.

"You actin' like you have a god damn choice, boy." Mari breathed air out through her nose when Kai stepped around her, one hand placed firmly on her hip. This was going to get very bad, very fast.

She looked over her shoulder to see Hobbs still had his gun trained on Kai. He looked like a mixture of reserved pissed off and hurt making her flinch physically. Mari turned around and stepped in front of Kai, reaching her hand back to take the unnecessarily large gun from him. However, he was holding on tight to it, his gaze not straying from Hobbs.

"If you don't release this damn gun we're going to _brawl,_ and you don't want this smoke Kai." Mari said almost in a playful manner. "You must have me confused with someone else." Mari rolled her eyes at his statement, he didn't even bother looking at her.

"How about...we all lower our guns." Finally the voice of reason being Dom of course. He stepped up to Hobbs, putting his hand on Hobbs' shoulder. The toretto gang was actually surprised that Dom even touched Hobbs to calm him down.

No one was blind to the triangle happening except the triangle itself. You could cut the tension with a butterknife it was so thick.

"Damn...for a woman that likes big men..he's not very big." It was so quiet that Roman's whisper sounded like a shout.

"I'm big where it counts," came Kai's rapid fire response. Han coughed to cover his laugh. Gisele turned her head to the side to hide her smile, Tej shivered in disgust, and Rome stared at him in shock. Mari's thoughts went right into the gutter of the last time they slept together. Which was right before they went to the beach on the last day she saw him.

" _I don't know why you keep playing this song."_ ' _Fall for your type' by Drake played loudly in the bedroom that he was temporarily sharing with her. She didn't know that he was leaving later that night yet for a job. "It's what's playing on the radio right now, Hunny." Mari replied absently._

' _So who am I to judge you on the past, girl'_

 _They were getting dressed to go to the beach. Maya was waiting downstairs with her husband and daughter, Olivia, in the living room. Luke and Kamili were also in the living room waiting. Maya drifting to the kitchen to raid it for snacks loudly._

' _I bet there's a reason for it all'_

 _Kai caught Mari staring at him as he pulled the drawstring on his swim trunks. It was rare for him to be out of his usual suits. Mari was surprised that she could even convince him to come with let alone wear swim trunks. He noticed that she would glance down at her body then look back at his six pack. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking._

' _You say that you're nothing like the last girl'_

" _You look fine, baby doll." Mari snapped up to look into his dark eyes. He said it so softly, and her heart warmed from his attempt at comfort. He was such an emotionally constipated man outside of being indifferent, cocky, or angry. It meant a lot to her that he was trying to comfort her at least._

" _I have new stretch marks...and my stomach isn't as tight as it used to be." Mari said, glancing back down at her bikini clad body. She felt like she was reverting back to when she was an acne ridden, bean pole with braces and frizzy hair teenager. "I'm going to change into the one piece."_

' _I just pray that you don't let me down right now'_

 _Mari turned to go back into the closet only to have her wrist snatched. A sharp yelp left her lips as she was spun around and pushed onto the bed. "K-kai, what are you-"_

' _It's too late, I'm already yours'_

 _Mari's words hitched in her throat watching him crawl up her body. His lips ghosting over her thighs and lower stomach. He paused only for a moment over her stretch marks, letting his tongue dart out and trace them. All the while making sure to keep eye contact with her. He moved one hand from holding himself up to ghost over her torso to her breasts where he teased her by barely touching her._

' _You just gotta promise me, hearts won't break'_

" _Kai, s-stop we have to gooooo-" Mari moaned as soon as his mouth attached to her bikini covered clit. He let go and licked his lips with a devilish smirk. He slid back down her body with a grace that she could only hope to possess one day. He untied the drawstring that he had only tied moments previous and let his trunks fall onto the floor._

 _It had been almost an entire year since she had sex and a year and a half since she had sex with him. He was still just as breathtaking as the first time she had seen him naked._

" _I'm about to show you," he returned to her body with a vengeance, "just why I think you're fine. Your body gave life not once but twice. You're even more stunning now." Mari felt tears prick her eyes; releasing a shuddering breath when he slid her bikini bottoms down her legs and removed her top in one fluid motion._

"I think he'll fit in well around here." Gisele whispered in Han's ear. Kai only spared her a glance before looking at Dom and Hobbs again. He released the gun finally making Mari breathe out a sigh in relief.

"I recognize your brother. Where's Ken?" All of them looked confused except Tej and Mari. Tej outright laughed and Mari rolled her eyes.

" **Brian** is out on a solo mission right now. He should be back tomorrow sometime." Mari told him casually, making sure to emphasize Brian's name so that they knew Ken was Brian. All Kai did was hum in response, taking his gaze off her to look at Dom approaching them. Dom looked between them before taking the gun out of Mari's hands.

"Hyun-tae Kai, this is Dominic Toretto. Dom, this is the infamous, Hyun-tae Kai or just Kai for short." Both men sized each other up making Mari even more uncomfortable. There was not one, not two, but three men she has slept with in one room making her incredibly uneasy. She never had two in the same building, let alone three in the same room.

"If Mari can trust you...welcome to the team." Dom raised his hand to shake Kai's hand, and Kai shook his easily which surprised her. He would sooner fight Dom than shake his hand so what was he playing at.

"You're just as infamous in my world as I am, Toretto. Heard that you've been taking care of little Miss. Mari during her...fragile state." Mari pinched the bridge of her nose, irritation rising from the depths of her soul. They were gearing up to talk about her like she wasn't even standing there. She was happy that he didn't say pregnancy though and said 'fragile state' instead.

"That's right." Dom said with a fond smirk which Kai returned. Apparently, they were going to bond over their love for her.

She was feeling nauseous...

"Thank you, Dominic Toretto. I know she can be a handful."

"Hey!" Mari cried in indignation making Dom chuckle but Kai was completely serious. "Damn right she can be." She heard Tej mutter behind her back.

"We don't need an amen, Tej." Mari's rare temper was showing making Tej raise his hands in surrender.

"Sometimes. You here to help or take Mari home?" Mari looked between them like a ping pong match. These hoes were really trying to ignore her presence...

"Depends on what she's gotten herself into around here. Not too long ago I was hearing she was a part of a heist and before that she was being hunted down by some government entity-"

"Shut. Up." Mari said putting her hand over Kai's mouth. He immediately glared at her and licked her hand. "That little tongue action doesn't bother me. Mari thinks she can speak for herself. Stop talking about Mari like she isn't here. Now, would either of you gentlemen like to ask Mari a question?" Mari had enough of their discussion of her.

Kai raised his hand slowly and smacked her hand away from his mouth. "Don't do that again. What the hell have you gotten into now. This looks far beyond your usual adventures." He stated while glancing around the room.

"I guess we're going to ignore the government hunt for now. We're going to take down Owen Shaw-"

"Shaw? No. Definitely not. I'm taking you home now." Mari recolied, giving him the 'who the fuck you supposed to be' look. "Uhmm, last time I checked you ain't my daddy."

"I beg to differ, baby doll." Mari glared at him for his innuendo as well as Tej. Rome, Gisele, and Han were more than a little amused at his quick retorts. Riley seemed indifferent and Hobbs was pissed and uncomfortable. Hobbs' second feeling coming from the innuendo he just made about Mari calling Kai 'daddy'. Had he not been the only one she called that? It was an uncomfortable reminder that the man in front of him slept with the woman he wanted to be with.

"Something you want to share with the class about Shaw?" Han questioned and Mari had damn near forgotten about the rest of them.

"Please enlighten us, Mr. Badass Mercenary. You scared or something?" Rome acted like he was shaking in his boots and Tej shook his head. Tej had been on the receiving end of taunting Kai just like Brian. Roman didn't want those kind of problems; Tej hoped he didn't find out the hard way.

"I'm not afraid of anyone." Kai stated firmly, his already dark eyes looked lethal. "I'm familiar with the Shaw **family.** "

"So what...your friends with them?" Gisele asked squinting her eyes at the Korean mercenary. She found him amusing but he was also the man that hurt Mari intentionally.

"I don't have friends; the Shaws are just held in high regard. They don't fuck with me if I don't fuck with them. There is a mutual respect." Kai kept it short, it was a bit deeper than that but he didn't feel he owed them anything. He was on good terms with Deckard Shaw and his sister...things used to be a bit more intimate with the Shaw female whenever he wasn't with Mari in their on and off relationship. He was indifferent about Owen, but messing with Owen would shatter the peace he had with Deckard and Hattie.

"She's not going anywhere if she doesn't want to." Hobbs had lowered his gun but his tone was just as threatening as if his gun was still aimed directly at Kai's head.

"Ahh..so your the new daddy."

Mari...could have fucking died right where she was standing.

No one was expecting that wild comment to come out of Kai's mouth. The statement was filled with amusement but no one was laughing despite Han and Gisele heightened amusement. Kai remained unthreatened as he stared at Hobbs' flabbergasted expression. Tej felt just as sick as Mari having been given too much insight into his sister's bedroom activities with just one sentence. Rome was wheezing while Han and Gisele looked just as flabbergasted as Hobbs.

"Too bad Brian's missing all of this…" Dom muttered under his breath in the brief pause it took Hobbs to recover from the uncensored comment.

Hobbs actually let his anger get the best of him as he moved past, the seriously not ready, Dom and the flailing Mari. Kai had already been standing on the balls of his feet ready to take on the largest man he fought to date.

Hobbs threw a series of quick, precise blows; Kai dodging every single one of them. He moved to jump off his left foot, raising his right foot to slam a kick into Hobbs' kidneys. Hobbs flew to the right side and Kai followed right after quickly with well placed kicks. That's where Mari learned her footwork...Rome and Han duly noted.

"Hyun! Luke! Stop it!" Mari regained her balance, ready to break up her lovers...or former lovers.

Whatever.

"I don't think you should get involved in that." Riley grabbed her wrist making an icy calm fall over Mari. It would have been different if Riley grabbed her gently or not at all, but the brutal grip on her appendage had Mari ready to knock her block off.

Dom looked from Kai and Hobbs to Mari and Riley. He knew the fight between Hobbs and Kai was inevitable. They were two men that were deeply in love, no matter how much they denied it, with the most goofy woman he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. What he didn't anticipate was the fight about to happen between Riley and Mari.

Gisele was by Mari's side before Dom could even get involved. He thought she was going to diffuse the situation...not jump in to defend Mari.

"Are we going to have a problem?" Even though Gisele had bonded with the military woman slightly earlier, she would pick Mari in a fight in a heartbeat. She liked the short woman far too much to let her get hurt even though she knew she could handle herself.

"We're about to if she doesn't release my wrist." Mari said calmly, Tej had moved from his spot to come and physically remove Riley's harsh grip.

"Yeah, let's not do that." Rome spoke up since he followed after Tej and Han had followed after Gisele like a magnet.

Dom was beginning to lose his patience with the amount of animosity going around...quiet hatred was one thing but acting upon it was something else entirely. Mari shed her vest, handing it over to Gisele with a big grin.

"Just know that I've got your back too." Gisele returned Mari's grin except with a soft 'Gisele' smirk. Mari just wanted the only other female on the team to hear it. Gisele accepted Mari's vest, watching as she pushed up her sleeves to her elbows and catching sight of the tattoo on the inside of her forearm. Mari completely forgetting about the three words on her arm because of her anger.

"How does that dude fight in a whole suit?" Rome asked Dom who remained quiet watching the powerhouses match blow for blow and strike for strike. He was going to allow Mari to break it up...he was curious whose side she was going to pick-

She kicked Kai in a surprise attack…

Han, Rome, Dom, and Gisele looked at her in surprise, and if looks could kill Riley's glare definitely would have incinerated Mari. She spun off her right leg and slammed the heel of her left foot into the side of Hobbs's knee making him buckle. She didn't give him enough time to recover; she used his thigh as a stepping stone to wrap her legs around his neck and bury his face into her crotch. The position oddly familiar…

"Damn...why didn't we get that treatment- ow!" Tej smacked Roman in the back of his head before pretending he didn't.

Mari threw all of her weight backwards to where her hands were touching the ground in an awkward backbend. She gave a loud grunt as she flipped Luke Hobbs onto his back by his neck; her end position was her sitting on his face. Mari grinned down at him as she slid back slightly to where she was sitting on his chest with her hands resting on her bent knees on either side of Hobbs' chest. She did the entire move in one fluid motion not giving him enough time to realize what she had done until she was sitting on his face.

"I have never seen you do that move and I never want to see you do that again." Kai scoffed from behind her none to thrilled about the move that had a man's face buried in her crotch. Hobbs lay beneath her in a pleasantly stunned state.

"Your just mad I kicked you and didn't give you special treatment." Mari teased with a giggle. "I didn't think it would actually work with a man of your size- _Luke_!" Mari cried out forgetting her teasing tone when Hobbs bucked her off, easily throwing her to the side. He made a grab for her and she nimbly rolled to her feet, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her hands were raised with palms open to defend herself. Mari's grin returning full force at Hobbs; taking note that Kai was still behind her. She loved to _play fight._

"A threesome? Been a while since I've done one of these." Tej gagged loudly in disgust. Dom's face didn't reveal anything but a quick flashback occupied his mind before he returned to reality at the sound of Roman's ranting about why he wasn't involved and that he was tired of being left out. Kai looked a lot more amused than Hobbs' uncomfortable expression.

"As familiar and pleasant as that was...I'm not about to fight you, woman." Hobbs teased Mari back but became serious right away. "I let him get to me, but I'm not about to fight anyone. We have a job to do." Mari felt like a scolded child… She relaxed her stance, her arms falling to her sides limply and a slight pout on her full lips.

"He-Man has a point, grasshopper." Kai admonished in a faux serious tone; Mari clicked her tongue while trying to fight a smile.

"I've had just about enough of you." If looks could kill...Kai would have turned to ash from Hobbs' hate filled glare.

Hobbs and Kai were definitely like oil and water. Their personalities, morales, and occupations couldn't be more different; which didn't go unnoticed by the Toretto gang and Mari's former lovers. All of them, excluding Mari, couldn't help but wonder what made her attracted to each man. What was it about them that made her flock to them? They obviously knew why they were attracted to Mari; she was smart, beautiful, and a free spirit. Most would find her a bit childish, but it worked for her in a positive, youthful way.

"Really? I'm wondering if you're willing to do anything about it? I thought you had a job to do?" Kai goaded Hobbs making Mari step between them quickly when they tried to step around her.

"Okay." Mari raised her hands to place one on each man's chest to keep them from getting closer. "We need to come to an agreement right now. Hunny, I'm not leaving. We were offered full pardons and you know I _need_ that. Luke, Kai is more than likely going to stick around to ensure my safety. I've known him for a little over four years so no one can make him leave. Hunny, you don't have to stay for me if that's going to cause some kind of trouble for you down the road. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Last, there will be no more fighting. You are not children, I am not a toy, and this is not a sandbox." Mari had removed her hands from them to count off on her right hand using her left hand. Both men contemplated for a moment before Hobbs finally spoke up.

"I'm not offering you a pardon; I'd rather see you behind bars. There's a difference between stealing money and killing people for money." Hobbs glared down at Kai over the top of Mari's head.

"Never asked for that. I'm only here to keep what's mine safe then I'm taking her home or wherever she's going to go after she's been pardoned. Her safety is my only priority, and no one is going to stop me from protecting her." Hobbs and Mari could practically hear the words ' _especially not you'_ tagged on to the end of his statement.

"Yours, huh?" Hobbs glanced down at Mari briefly making eye contact before looking at Kai again.

"Wrong!" Mari threw her hands up in a somewhat panicked fashion. She felt like she should have denied Kai's claim to her as soon as he said it by the way Hobbs looked at her. "I am single last time I checked." Mari was officially a nervous wreck with the way both men were watching her.

"Are you sure about that?" Kai questioned crossing his arms the same time Hobbs did. They were amused at how nervous she was acting.

"Uhmm...yes." Mari heard Roman and Tej laughing at her and she felt the need to throw something at them for laughing at her misery. "What is this? Pick on Kamaria day!? Can we get this show on the road, please?" Dom decided to have mercy on Mari.

"Han." Dom said calmly coming to stand beside Mari. "Give me the street race information for tonight."

"You got it." Han replied and left to get the paper that he wrote the information on when he had asked around.

"You going on an adventure tonight?" Mari asked, turning her attention to the older Toretto.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get Letty. I need you to have my chip ready for the car." Mari gave a mock salute and sashayed away from the three men back to where she had been working on the floor by Dom's new car.

Mari paused mid-step to look over shoulder at the two warring men. "Please play nicely boys; I can't babysit you. Momma's got work to do."

Mari had resumed right where she left off by Dom's car. She tuned out everyone around her, too focused on making sure the chips were perfect. Kai stood with Tej, unbeknownst to her, and Tej asking his sister's ex if he was aware of her status. He didn't outright say the words mother, kids, or boys just in case someone overheard him. Kai explained that he had known weeks after they were born and had stuck around to help much to Tej's surprise.

"How come I never saw you over there? You had to be there...what, two or three months?" Kai scoffed, leaning back against the table that housed all of the computers Tej was monitoring.

"Every time you came for a visit I was conveniently sent to the store or took a small job near by. I left all my things around but you were too blind to notice a man's things were there." Tej rolled his eyes; not a stranger to Kai's degrading ways.

"I thought maybe Dom or Brian were around constantly. I know Dom definitely was, so I'm not as oblivious as you'd like to think I am." Tej turned in his chair to smirk at the Korean mercenary who squinted his eyes at him in suspicion.

"What do you mean Toretto was around?" Now it was Tej's turn to look at him in suspicion. He felt that Kai was trying to imply something which didn't make sense since Dom was with Elena and his sister's biggest no-no was cheaters, cheating, lying, and homewreckers.

"My sister has friends and family that love her, outside of you, that check on her. Dom, Brian, and I were constantly checking on her, especially after we found out she was...sick." Tej furthered Kai's suspicion about Dom and Mari. Dom had done more than look after Mari…Tej really was as oblivious as he remembered him to be when it came to his sister's relationships but Kai was no fool. He knew Mari like the back of his hand; every tick and mannerism, favorite color and food, and the slightest inkling of emotions. She was soft with Dom just like she was with all of her exes.

"Uh huh…" Tej looked at Kai with furrowed eyebrows, never having known him to be speechless.

"Look, man, what are you getting at?" Tej wasn't here for Kai's games, and he definitely didn't like playing them about his little sister.

"Not a thing, Parker. It was nice chatting with you, but I have something to discuss with my baby doll." Kai stood to his feet and straightened his non wrinkled suit unconsciously, but before he turned to make his way to Mari he looked at Tej once more.

"He's the father...isn't he." Both men looked into each other's eyes. Tej knew who he was talking about even if he didn't outright voice who he was referring to.

"Yeah, man...,your getting at something and I'm not sure if I like where it's going." Kai gave him a flat look before smirking. "Now, you're catching on Parker." Kai said before walking away from him fully.

Mari had half of her body underneath the hood of Dom's car; Kai silently grateful that she was all alone and not surrounded by the rest of her idiotic, nosy friends.

"Tell me something." Mari hummed in response and he knew that when she didn't respond verbally and she was working on something that she wasn't really listening. He snatched the back of her shirt and spun her to face him in one motion. Mari blinked up at him in surprise, and happy that no one had seen him manhandle her.

"I'm sorry what did you say, Hunny. You know how I can be." Mari shrugged with a small smile. Kai released her shirt to put one hand against the raised hood of Dom's car.

"That I do, young grasshopper." He was smirking at her in a way that out her on edge, and he only ever called her that when he knew something that she didn't or he knew something that she didn't want him to. She was unaware that he was referring to how she was with men. "I said tell me something."

"Anything," came her automatic response making his smirk turn into a smile. He couldn't help it considering how fast she answered him. She was always completely honest with him and trusted him wholeheartedly. He didn't know a single person outside of her, dead or alive, that trusted him.

"Who is the boys' father?" Mari leaned away from in disbelief.

"Where's this coming from? You already know who he is." Mari squinted at him as he pursed his lips with a hum.

"I thought I did until I saw you with Toretto. What's going on there?" Kai watched Mari's mouth drop open in shock.

"Nothing, I swear. I know you didn't know this but he has a girlfriend. We fooled around once, and before you even say anything, yes, his girlfriend joined us. We thought he got me pregnant, we got a test done, and he wasn't so the end." Mari explained in a hushed whisper.

"Huh...seems you've got everyone wrapped around your finger around here. He trying to get with you too? Was he upset that he wasn't the one that knocked you up?"

"Kai…" Mari called out his name in a warning tone. "If you're looking for a fight your about to get one." Kai looked her short frame up and down not at all intimidated; in fact he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little turned on by her dark look.

"You gonna fight me like the way you used to, baby doll because I'd love to see that. You've gotten soft." Kai had leaned closer to whisper his last statement to her, and proceeded to flick her nipple. "Not just soft, leaky too." Mari's entire body froze as she glanced down to her wet shirt; she was like a deer caught in headlights. Kai took pity on her considering how scared she looked.

He moved away from her to retrieve the vest that Gisele had taken for her; it was lying on the table beside the calm couple: Han and Gisele. Gisele had been watching Kai and Mari closely. The way they moved around each other was so natural, but the way she acted around Hobbs made her believe that they were meant to be; they just fit like two puzzle pieces. She was starting to wonder if Mari was just like that with everyone; if she just naturally made people feel at ease with her.

Gisele narrowed her eyes upon seeing him give her the vest to cover up...her wet shirt? He leaned down slightly to whisper to her and she nodded in response before closing the hood to Dom's car. Mari walked briskly away from him to where she was staying at. Kai stayed behind, but Gisele didn't watch him long enough to see what he was doing. She followed right after Mari ignoring the look that Han gave her.

Upon walking into one of the small back rooms she was greeted with a sight she never anticipated. Mari was pumping breast milk, eyes on her phone as she texted someone. That someone being Shamar after sending a picture of Brian to get the confirmation that it was him, and Maya to check on her babies. Mari had changed into a dress and seemed to be at ease until Gisele called out her softly.

"Mari?" Mari flinched before looking up at her tall friend.

"I can't even say it's not what it looks like, can I?" Mari smiled sadly, letting her head fall back and hit the wall behind her.

"No, you really can't." Gisele laughed slightly coming to sit at the foot of her bed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but…" She trailed off in a way that only she could making Mari smile at her.

"You saw my tattoo earlier, didn't you?" Gisele nodded in confirmation and Mari wasn't really surprised. Gisele was sharp and Mari was reckless. "They are my sons' names. I have twin boys now: Lucas and Kamili Parker." Mari gave her a small smile. She wanted to be happy that one of her friends knew now, but this wasn't how she wanted to tell anyone. She'd rather tell everyone than them find out in an unconventional way.

"Those are amazing names...any chance those names are paying homage to their parents."

"Just as sharp as ever and no beating around the bush." Mari laughed lightly. "Yeah...they're named after their parents. I didn't want their names to be exact, but I think I did a good job making them similar."

"You picked perfect names. Do you have a picture of them?" Mari brightened considerably, looking back down at her phone to go to the homescreen. A picture of her boys sitting side by side in the playroom, both smiling toothless grins at the camera. "They are so beautiful. Lucas has your eyes."

"How'd you even know which...nevermind. You pretty much know everything." The two women shared a laugh before sobering up. "He doesn't know and I'm not sure if I'm ever going to tell him."

"Hey, I'm not judging you. You don't have to tell him if you don't want to. Do what you think is best for the boys. I will tell you, however, not to make a decision based on not wanting a relationship with him. You can co parent and not be in a relationship." Mari hummed in thought not really having considered that option.

"You've got a point, sister." Gisele gave her a Gisele grin before patting her leg in comfort.

"So...when can I meet them?" Mari beamed once more. "You can meet them as soon as all of this is over!" Gisele shushed her slightly and Mari apologized sheepishly.

Both women conversed for another hour before Mari came to the decision to speak with Hobbs after some encouraging from Gisele. She thoroughly explained the way Hobbs was looking at her when Kai arrived resembled betrayal and that didn't sit right with Mari. Mari breezed past Kai, her brother, Han, and Rome; all of them giving her and Gisele odd looks for disappearing. Riley continuing to look at the CCTV cameras, choosing to ignore both women.

"Can I talk to you...before you leave to chase after Dom?" Mari rolled her eyes knowing that the tracker she placed on Dom's car was actually for Luke to follow after him.

Hobbs studied her for a moment, taking in the long sleeve dress that she had changed into. The royal blue, lace dress fell to her mid thigh, a sweetheart neckline, and hugging her upper body before flaring away at her hips. Her faux locs pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck with loose curls framing her face. He had decided to distance himself from her after seeing her run to Kai, but one look at her honey brown eyes and full pink lips he was a goner.

"We can talk in the truck, but after that I'm going after Toretto." Mari gave a nod and followed him to his monstrous, military vehicle. She literally hopped into the passenger side while he easily climbed into the driver's side.

"I know you're mad, Luke." Mari wasn't going to beat around the bush with him. There was nothing that she hated more, outside of cheating, than ducking and dodging a conversation. It was one of the downfalls to her and Kai's relationship.

Hobbs' forehead creased in wonder, he raised one eyebrow at the beautiful light skinned woman. She met his gaze head on, not wavering in the slightest. He chuckled at her determined look, irritating her to her very core making her think that he was making fun of her in some way.

"I don't see what's funny." Mari bit out but Hobbs continued to smile in her direction. She hated the way he was giving her that panty dropping smile; showing off his perfect, white teeth to her.

"You are but I'm not laughing at you. I just think it's funny how determined you are to find out why I'm upset with you when I'm not upset at all." Mari scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"I never said you were upset with me specifically. You just told on yourself." Mari crossed her arms under her breasts with a smirk filled with triumph.

"You got me there." Hobbs sighed, turning his gaze away from her enticing figure to look out of the windshield. The rest of the team was doing their own thing, but conversing with each other and laughing. Kai, of course, caught his attention since he was the center of his ire. He was the reason he was so... _off._ He had never fought over a woman before, and never let a man provoke him into doing so.

'What are you doing to me?' Hobbs thought quietly to himself as Mari studied his muscular form. Her heart picking up watching him do something as simple as watch her friends. She could tell something deep was bothering him, and for some reason she couldn't fight the pull to make sure he was okay. Even though she said she wouldn't get too involved with him. She was only here to find Letty for Dom, and then go home to her boys.

She couldn't tell if this pull to him was dangerous or... _love_? She couldn't tell which is worse at this point considering she had this man's kids without him even knowing.

"Tell me...are you jealous of Kai?" Mari asked in a much quieter voice. Hobbs didn't even flinch when he answered her, however, Mari recoiled at his proclamation.

"I'm not a jealous man; I ain't made that way, but I'm jealous of the 'you' he has got to experience. If that makes sense." Hobbs still didn't meet her eyes, continuing to watch the mercenary be antisocial.

"I guess I kind of get what you mean. You've experienced criminal me and...a more intimate side of me, but you don't know what makes me tick. What makes me happy, what I do in my free time, or even my favorite color." Hobbs hummed still deep in thought, and what she wouldn't give to just hear every single one of those thoughts.

"That's part of it…" Hobbs glanced at Mari who was fiddling with her fingers, unaware that she was fighting the urge to play with his fingers. She was a mechanic and engineer; that much he knew already. He noticed that she always had to have her hands moving or tinkering with something. The last three days showed him that at least.

"Well, I feel the same way about you. I wish I had gotten to know you more...I want to get to know family you instead of work you. What your pet peeves are and what's your favorite breakfast food." Hobbs didn't expect that from her just like she hadn't expected that from him. He truly thought that he was nothing but a one night stand to her, and she thought that he had the same thoughts about her.

"I'm not sure you will ever get to know those things." He turned back to face her and look at her soft yet sad expression; an expression that did something to his heart. He didn't want to admit it, but he preferred her bubbling laughter and goofy grin over this heartbreaking expression she now wore, an expression that he had caused. "Not with him in the picture at least." Hobbs motioned with his head towards where Kai was currently sitting.

Mari's expression lightened slightly, turning her gaze to the Korean mercenary before quickly looking back at Hobbs. She sighed and leaned back, staring up at the roof of the vehicle.

"Look, Luke...Kai and I aren't together. We have a deep, fucked up history but that man isn't someone I can be with for the rest of my life. We came to that conclusion long ago when he said he didn't want kids, and I begged him for them. We are two very different people, and we want different futures." Hobbs could hear the frog in her throat as she fought tears. He could tell that she loved that man, and whether he knew that or not was unknown to him.

It did make his heart beat a little faster at the thought of her being a mother...being a mother to his children specifically. He already had a four year old daughter, and hearing her say that she wanted kids practically solidified his decision in regards to their relationship.

"However, Kai, will always be my friend if not my best friend outside of whoever I choose for my future. He's always going to be a part of my life, like most of my other exes, and once they're an ex they tend to stay that way. Kai is a special case because when we broke up and he started coming back around we never got back together. We just slept with each other, there was no relationship stats. Once I know something isn't going to work out I tend to leave it alone but Kai...I don't know." Mari was biting her lip pretty hard, almost breaking the skin because of how nervous she was. She was trying to be as honest as possible with him before she made her decision.

"What if your current spouse doesn't like you being friends with so many of your exes. Has that happened to you?" Hobbs didn't want to confuse her anymore than she already was. He didn't want to be with a woman that was going to pine over her ex or exes or even go back and forth with them. He felt he was too old for those kind of games; the kind of games that Kai and Mari were playing.

"It's only happened once and I was seventeen: young and dumb. I went behind his back and spoke to them anyway. I never cheated or anything, there was only friendship. Now, though, I'm grown and my views are different. If he had done to me what I had done to him I'd be livid. I'd respect my spouse or whatever now to honor the fact that he doesn't want someone I slept with to be around me whether it be friends or otherwise." The beginning of her answer made him recoil internally, but after explaining herself he felt himself respecting her growth.

"I'm not the type of man that's going to chase you, or go back and forth with you. I'm looking to settle down, woman, and I'm not going to play games with you." The way he said it made Mari shiver with pleasure. That slight pull she felt towards him rearing its head and making her lean towards him slightly.

"I won't play games with you, Luke. You also won't have to chase me because _I_ will always run towards you full force. I'm too much woman for too many men. I know what I want and they're not ready for that. Are you ready for me, _Luke Hobbs_?" The words falling from her full lips were barely above a whisper, and came out of her mouth like warm silk.

Hobbs watched her every move; from the rise and fall of her breasts, her breathing now deep as she stared at his lips. She unconsciously licked her lips, her eyes dilating and he knew what she wanted, and he was going to give it to her. He gave her the green light as soon as he reached a bold hand out to palm her heavy breasts.

Mari moaned softly, enjoyed the attention to her sore breast. She was happy that she pumped before coming to talk to him otherwise she'd be covered in breastmilk. Mari crawled over the center console to sit in his lap, his mouth going straight to her neck, Mari's head fell back immediately. Hobbs raised the hand that wasn't on her breast to cradle the back of her neck.

She raised her hands to the hem of his shirt to raise it up and over his head making him break away from her neck only for a moment, her frantic hands lowering her dress so it pooled around her waist completely forgetting about the tattoo on her forearm in her haste to undress. Mari unclipped her bra from the front and threw it behind her onto the dash.

Hobbs lowered his head to her breast, placing butterfly kisses in between her breast before moving his head to one darkened nipple. Mari flinched as her wits came back in fear that she would start to lactate again. She placed both hands on his face to raise his face back to hers, brushing her nose against his intimately. Their breath mingling in hot puffs of air that made their hair stand on end.

Hobbs slid his hands around Mari to her back, back around to her front, down to her covered pelvis, and then finally under her dress. She swallowed loudly as Hobbs palmed her sex with a heavy hand to feel just how wet she was for him. He leaned to her ear, rubbing her through her silk panties.

"I don't even need to get you ready for me. How long have you wanted this?" His breath in her ear made her shiver right before she let out a choked noise from the back of her throat as he pushed her underwear aside and pushed two fingers inside of her. He curled his fingers upwards and continued to move his hand up and down in a rapid motion.

"I've wanted you since the moment I left you." Mari breathed out in full honesty almost making Hobbs pause, feeling her orgam crash against her unexpectedly. Her vaginal walls clamping on his fingers and coating them in her essence. Hobbs removed his hand bringing his fingers to his mouth to clean before he brought both of his hands to her generous ass guiding her hips in a grinding motion.

"Luke...please." Mari begged feeling his large erection through his pants. She took the initiative to unzip his pants and pull him out for her. "So pretty." She said with a smirk, her manicured thumb tracing over the weeping mushroom tip.

He lifted her up with ease and lowered her down onto his dick, Mari's hand coming away from his erection in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck after lining him up. Her head falling back at how deep he penetrated in this position. The head of his penis bumping into her cervix, a shock of white hot pleasure and pain racing up her spine and down into her toes.

The delicious groan that ripped from Hobbs body had Mari's head spinning. Just the sound coming from the powerful man beneath her was almost enough to make her cum right then and there. She adjusted her legs to lock on either side of his legs with her knees up by his hips. Mari began to move, holding her breath at the sensation that she could never get from anyone else.

Hobbs placed one hand on her hip to help guide her; the other hand gliding over back to seat itself on her shoulder to push her down forcefully. He moaned just to show her just how good she felt, and he was well aware of how each sound he made caused her to swoon. She was warm and tight to the point of premature ejaculation; it took all of his willpower to work her body through several orgasms. The fifth orgasm had her crying out especially loud, the hand on her hip flying up to cover her mouth.

"This truck isn't sound proof." He chuckled against her ear, tears blurring her vision at the tone in his voice. His laughter making butterflies burst in her stomach.

Guilt began to wiggle it's way to the forefront of her mind. Her thoughts running along the lines of, _"oh so he's good enough to fuck you, but not good enough to know about HIS kids!"_ The tears began to blur her vision for a completely different reason. She made the decision to tell him as soon as possible. The consequences of him finding out from anyone other than her, and she wanted a life with this man made her insides quiver in fear.

The sixth orgasm didn't creep up on her like the rest, it was almost right after the fifth one. Hobbs' hips paused, Mari complained loudly behind his hand.

"Pulling out is going to be hard in this position…" Mari also froze just like he had, but not because she didn't think about the chances of another pregnancy. She was surprised that he had thought of it considering something happened during their last time together that resulted in their babies.

Mari was the only woman outside of his ex-wife that he had ever bedded raw. There was something about her that made him not give a fuck. He had to have her no matter the circumstances; she was alluring in a way that scared and excited. Her beauty, intelligence, and spirit were so warm; he wanted to feel it always.

"I'm on birth control." She mumbled from behind his hand. Hobbs met her honey colored eyes with a leveled stare. He didn't want to think of why she would need birth control, but he wasn't a fool or blind. He didn't give it much more thought because he had won in his book. Her past was just that: her past. He was her present and future now; she had chosen him and him, her.

"Okay." He said quietly before thrusting his hips up slowly but **harshly**. Mari moaned loudly after a couple more deep, hard thrusts from him she came undone right as he did. The moaning of her name is what pushed her over. He leaned forward to rest his head on her collarbone, his hands falling to cup her generous ass.

"Luke…" He hummed quietly at the sound of his name, however, she called out to him in a way that had more alert than his response sounded. "When all of this is over...we need to have a talk about...a family. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's something I wanted to talk to you about too." Luke sighed in relief, his entire body sagging somewhat.

"Your not going to tell me you don't want kids are you?" Luke laughed at her slightly irate tone, he thought it was funny how angry she got over the thought of him not wanting kids.

"No, I'm not going to tell you don't want kids; the opposite in fact. Let's not worry about that now. I have to go find Torretto." Both of them sat up to study each other. There was nothing left to say until Shaw was either caught or dead. They still had a lot left to discuss, but she knew he was a mission first man. Mari would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised that he gave into his urge to be with her.

"Be careful. I'll be here." Mari winked and he chuckled at her bright smile.

"Of course."

* * *

 **Guest: Hello guest. I like that you weren't awfully rude with your criticism of my style of writing. I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about. Maybe give me an example and I will work on it. I don't want anyone confused. I'll probably reread to figure out what exactly your referring to. Do you beta? Maybe you could make some adjustments, but seeing as your just a guest I'm not sure how I would go about contacting you in the future. My PM is always open.**

 **Guest: Hello amazing guest! I'm so happy I could deliver with my African American OC! I agree with you wholeheartidly about there not being any other Fast and Furious stories with black women in them. I will make it a point to make another Fast and the Furious story with a black woman in it. I have two other stories where a black woman is the main OC; one of which I haven't published it. It is a MbakuxOC and BuckyxOC story. Hopefully I will be done with this story soon so I can put that one up. Thank you so much for the amazing review!**

 **Guest: Hello lovely guest! Ask and you shall receive; I hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks so much for the review! See you soon. :)**

 **Guest: Hola, mi gente! Gracias para el encantadora revisión! I'm sorry my spanish is not the best; I'm way better at reading it though. :') Thank you so much for the review and I'm happy you're loving HobbsxMari. Stay tuned for more!**

 **KyrieB: Sup, Kyrie! I'm ecstatic that you're enjoying Mari's Exes! Unfortunately (or fortunately) we will be seeing a lot of them. ;) I will try to update more frequently for your addiction lmao. Thanks so much for the review; can't wait to see your reaction to this chapter!**

 **Guest: Hello gorgeous guest! I'm happy you're enjoying or MarixHobbs so far! I'm not sure where I'm going with the Fate of the Furious (8) and Hobbs and Shaw. They do have kids and I don't want Mari to be gone all the time: my real dilemma. :') I just don't want to make her look like a bad mom ya' know? Thanks so much for the review!**

 **CJ/OddBall: Hey, hey CJ! I'm super excited for Hobbs and Shaw too (*drooling over here*). I want Mari to be a part of the whole battle that goes down with his brothers so bad! It just looks so amazing and my goodness they are a lovely group of men! ;) Thank you so much for pointing me in the direction of their youtube "Stronger"! Honestly, I was so tickled that I got to hear them chanting lol. I definitely plan on continuing HobbsxMari all the way to that film. I want to be caught up so that when Hobbs and Shaw comes out I can go right into that movie! Thank you so much for the amazing review; can't wait to see your reaction to this chapter!**

 **Pinklips90: What's up, Pink! !SPOILER ALERT! I will tell you that Kai's intentions are completely pure because he loves Mari more than anything and would never hurt her. HOWEVER, how he knew where she was and how fast he got there will be revealed a little later...that's a lot less innocent. ;) It's about to be a HobbsxMarixKai shit show around here aaaaand !ANOTHER TEASER! at the end of Furious 6 is where it really hits the fan between the three of them. I hope you're ready! Thank you so much for the amazing review as always. Always a pleasure reading your reviews!**

 **Sarai: Hey there, Sarai! Welcome to Love and Attraction! I actually published this story as a oneshot Thanksgiving 2018, but decided to turn it into a story after the overwhelming amount of positive feedback I received. Wow, you're amazing for wanting to promote me! I've never had anyone ask to do so before! I actually don't have a Tumblr and I'm ignorant of the ways of Tumblr. I didn't even know there were stories on Tumblr! Feel free to point any Tumblr natives in my direction, though! I don't mind at all! I might invest in Tumblr if they do have Black OFC stories; you're right about them being rare gems. Thanks again for your loving review and wanting to promote this story. Can't wait to hear from you soon!**

 **Guest: Hello beautiful guest! Couldn't be happier that you said that this story is fuckin' lit. I'm living for that description lol. I'll definitely keep delivering so I can continue to hear from all of y'all. It's really the highlight of my day! Thanks so much for the lit review, babe! ;)**

 **Guest: Hello precious guest! I never like when an OC steals certain canon scenes or everything is word for word. I find stories like that so boring, so I wanted to spice things up! The first encounter between Mari and the Shaw brothers will be ones to remember...both men will be leaving a lasting impression on the MarixHobbs relationship (I'm being cryptic as hell lmao). I have written ahead in a notebook just so that I planned out the timeline; however, I haven't typed ahead unfortunately. Omg, they have Hobbs stories on Archive of Our Own! I am definitely still interested! Thanks so much for the recommendations! I do have a crush on Deckard! ;) I hope it won't interfere with the story (probably because I think he finer than wine). ;) However, I do agree that Hobbs is definitely better; I just can't help myself when it comes to the bigger, badder older Shaw *drools*! Thanks so much for the amazing review, love!**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846: Hey there Shadow! I'm happy you find everything interesting so far. Stick around and thanks so much for the review!**

 **Guest: Hello my sexy guest! I promise I will be finding a rhythm for this story as soon as my other story is finished. I am so tickled you think my story is sexy and beautiful! I really aim for that sexy aspect. ;) Thank you so much and I swear I'll update more!**

 **Guest: Sup, babe! Thank you so much for nominating my Hobbs/OC as the best ever. I really appreciate you. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **Pupyluv247: Hey, hey Pup. You're right about me wanting to give a lil sum sum for the readers. I swear I'll update more! Y'all are too good to me. Thanks so much for the review, babe!**

 **TwilightGirlAtHeart: Helllooo, Twilight! I will try to update more often for y'all! Thank you so much for the lovely review! Stay tuned for my HobbsxMari!**

 **Jasmyne Marshall: Hey there, Jasmyne! I'm sorry I don't update enough! I will be sure to update more often. Thank you so much for the review and stay tuned!**

 **LMarie99: Well, helloo Marie! Thank you so much for the encouraging review. I love hearing from all of you and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **Golivia: Hey, hey Olivia! I'm sorry I've been gone so long! I promise to be more consistent! Thank you so much for the review; I love hearing from you all!**

 **Riddicks-gurl1988: Hi there, Riddick! I'm loving that your enjoying the story so far. Stick around for more HobbsxMari action. Thanks so much for the review; I really appreciate it!**

 **Guest: Hello marvelous guest! I promise I will find a rhythm to updating this story! Y'all deserve consistent updating. Thank you so much for the sweet review; can't wait to hear your thoughts in the future.**

 **See y'all very,** _ **very**_ **soon! ;)**


End file.
